I May Just Be Crazy About You
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: AU. Before I met you, I was...well, me. Then you came into my life, being your sweet, stupid cute self, and I knew I would do anything for you. Well, I knew that. But you didn't. We're...friends. And that probably isn't going to change. Or is it? (I OWN NOTHING - UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE!) [Editing!]
1. Bikes & KissUps

**This is another AU that I've been wanting to write for ages but haven't had the chance to get started. But, it's the summer holidays now, and I'll be at home, so I thought…I'll start this. It's in a kind of flashback-ish form, only showing snippets of events. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Bikes & Kiss-Ups**

"MOVE ASIDE, BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL!" A bank robber yells, with bags of money in one hand and a gun in the other. Everyone stands to the side, watching. None of them want to be involved, but they all know that the drama in the town is interesting enough for everyone to want to know what's going on!

"MOVE!" Another very familiar voice yells. "MOVE IT!" The people all turn to face the direction the voice is coming from, and scatter away quickly. It's Chad, on a bike. Who's Chad, you ask?

Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is the troublemaker of this small town. Everyone in the town knows each other, and Chad is very well known for his selfishness, idiocy, and troublemaking. Wherever he goes, something crazy is bound to happen, no matter how hard anybody tries to stop it!

"MOVE!" He yells again. The robber is frozen in his place, and his shirt gets caught in the handlebars of the bike. The bike, along with Chad yelling, goes zooming down the street, with the robber trying to keep up and free himself from the handlebar. Everyone runs after the bike, knowing something mad is going to happen, as it does every time Chad causes some trouble. They drive straight through a little balloon stand, and the bike comes back out, with balloons stuck to it now. Some people can't help but laugh; the situation may be serious, but they find it absolutely hilarious.

Suddenly, everybody stops. They've reached the dead end, where the road stops and the river starts. Chad, the bike, and the robber, all go flying straight into the river.

"Oh, no!" Chad's friend, Skyler, yells, watching along with everyone else. "Is he okay?"

By now, the whole town is standing outside, watching all of this unfold as it does: the police, the shopkeepers, and all of the random other residents.

"Hey guys! I'm good!" Chad yells, slowly rising from the water with a frog on his head. People wonder how he's doing that, and a few people laugh again, resulting in people nearby to give them weird looks. And now they know how Chad's doing what he's doing. He's sitting on the pained-looking bank robber's back.

"Chad!" His friends run to the riverbank, followed by the rest of the people that were watching.

"Woah! You should win an award for foiling the bank robber's plans!" Another of Chad's friends, James, says. The rest of his friends agree, helping him up. The police help the bank robber up, and handcuff him, leading him away. He gives Chad one last angry look. Chad just sticks his tongue out at him, grinning.

"That was great!" Another of his friends says, and they lift him up, cheering.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Chad yells, hitting one of the guys on the head. "Hey, you, baldy!" He yells, pointing to the scared-looking owner of the bicycle shop.

"Y-yes?" The owner says, looking afraid.

"You gave me a bike without brakes again! It's a good thing that man was there," He points to the growling robber that is now glowering at him, "So I crashed into him! I could've had a really bad accident!"

"Hey, he didn't stop the thief with his bravery! He just had a bike with no brakes! Put him down!" Some random shopkeeper yells from behind. Well, that's just classic Chad for you. They all throw him down to the ground, and clear away before something else happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

My friends and I are just talking about yesterday's bicycle incident, sitting at this weird youth club place, when my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Chad, sir, we need your help." A voice says from the other end.

"You want _me _to help you? Okay, no messing around. Before I do anything for you, I'm gonna need $499 from you." I say. Yeah, $499. I need it to get myself a decent collection of hair products – I love my hair. And mostly to pay for all the damage I've done everywhere in this town – the townspeople are literally trying to cut me up for the money. The anonymous caller disconnects the call, and I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Hello, idiots!" Mr Condor, the owner of the place, yells from behind me.

"Is that who I think it is?" I ask James, Skyler, Daniel, and Jake. They all nod, and I turn to face the mean guy.

"Ugh, it's a good thing I found all of you here, together! Get out of this youth club – you're all almost 20! You're scaring the teenagers away!" Mr Condor yells.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's just because the teens of the town respect us!" I say, defending my hangout place. If I'm not here, I'm pretty much nowhere.

"What respect?" He asks.

"We're good people. We do good things!" I say, putting on an act of innocence.

"What good things?" He asks, clearly not amused. I'm gonna try to keep this up, though; I don't want to be thrown out.

"Well, we, uh…protect the teens! And help the odd, misguided weirdoes like them!" I say, pointing at Daniel and James. They grin like idiots.

"Shut up!" Mr Condor yells. We all exchange worried looks, and he continues. "I've been receiving complaint after complaint from the teens' parents about you boys! Now your idiot meetings aren't going to take place here!"

"But, sir!" We all protest.

"NO!" He yells, and we all shut up. Time for some serious acting.

"Okay, this is his place; he'll decide who's right. Sir." I say, stepping next to him. "Sir, you're great. You're superior. You're…justice. You're wise. In fact, I say you're the king! So now, you decide. Who's work is good, and who's is bad: yours, or ours!" I'm going over the top, trying to kiss up to this guy. I just don't want to be kicked out – it's not like I haven't been kicked out of enough things already.

"What do you mean?" Mr Condor asks.

"Well, look. We just wanna chill here. You wanna kick us out, and if you do that, we'll just be sitting on the streets bugging all the girls in the town. So now whose work is good, and whose is bad?" I say. No biggie, I can act awesomely.

"Oh, fine!" He yells, storming away.

"And that's how you do that." I say to my friends, hi-fiving each of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there was no Sonny in there…she'll arrive soon enough. :D<strong>


	2. Kidnappers & Food

**I just found out I have an approaching deadline to finish this story by. So, without further ado, chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Kidnappers & Food**

**Chad's POV**

James, Skyler, Jake, and I are sitting in the back of a van that Daniel is driving, heading to the town market. Jake wants us to help him and his girlfriend run away together, and to do that, we've got to kidnap her, because she has a really mean fiancé. _Not nice._ Apparently she's got these huge bodyguards that are women, but are as strong as men. I'm scared; I don't wanna get into a fight with them and ruin my face. My face is too awesome to be ruined, and plastic surgery is the most tragic thing that could possibly happen to me!

"Man, that bike thing last week was embarrassing." I say, thinking out loud. "That stupid bike store guy had the nerve to give me a bike with failed brakes!"

"Uh, Chad?" James says.

"What?"

"There was nothing wrong with the bike." He replies.

"Then how did the brakes fail?" I ask.

"The brakes didn't fail. You just can't ride a bike, Chad." Jake says.

"I can too!"

"We know you can't." Skyler says.

"But - Oh, fine. Maybe I can't. But still, if it wasn't for me, that bank robber would still be running free!" I say. They all agree to that – well, I'm just that awesome. Suddenly, the van stops. We all get out, and look around.

"Guys, be careful. Melissa has these four man-like lady bodyguards surrounding her; they almost killed me once!" Jake warns us.

"Dude, chill. We'll be fine." I say, and sigh. Jake is out of his mind, for wanting to run away with this girl and get married. I mean, he's only a little older than me – what idiot would want to, like, willingly imprison themselves?

"Wait…how will we recognise her?" I ask.

"We can find her using these." Jake holds a pair of binoculars up to his eyes, and looks through them, grinning and almost drooling.

"Man, are you gonna marry her from a distance or something?" I ask, and snatch the binoculars from him. Skyler, Daniel, and James laugh at my comment, and I look. "Okay, which one is she?"

"She's standing right there, next to the book store, in the purple dress." Jake replies. I focus the binoculars on the girl, and I'm in total shock. How could an idiot like Jake get a girl this hot?

I'm just standing here, doing what I do best – being me. And she comes strolling in, looking like some pretty angel. She's really pretty, like walking talking vanilla ice cream, if you get what I mean.

"She's your girlfriend?" I ask Jake in shock. I mean, he's just…average. And she's like…amazing. She's totally out of his league!

"Whaddya mean?" He asks angrily.

"She actually loves _you_?" I ask, still shocked. Like…what the hell?

"Yeah, I told you. She does." He replies simply.

"Ya, okay. I just still can't believe it… I mean, she's freakin' sexy!" I say, looking through the binoculars again. Heck, I could just stand here looking at her all day.

"Dude, lemme see." Skyler says.

"Fine." I hand him the binoculars. "She's right over there, in the purple dress."

He holds the binoculars up, looking shocked as well.

"Oh my God! Jake, you're marrying _her_? Are you mad? And Chad, you think she's hot?" Skyler yells at us.

"Dude, she's gone mad to elope with this idiot!" I yell.

"Yeah, she'll elope with him, but is he crazy, to want to marry her?" He yells.

"You fool, you're pitying him? I feel sorry for her!" I say, hitting Skyler on the head. He looks angry but says nothing, just like it should be: I hit people, and they shut up.

"Oh, shut up, guys! If we don't kidnap Melissa today, we're not gonna get another chance!" Jake says worriedly. "Look, there are no guards around her either. Hurry!"

"Ya, ya. We're going. Have you told her we're coming to kidnap her?" I say.

"Yep. The codeword is 'baby, you so fly like a G6'!" He says. Gosh, this idiot… I make a freaked out face at him, and walk away stealthily to kidnap this girl. Seriously, if she wasn't going to marry him, I'd make her mine. Well, not if she wanted to marry _me_, of course. I ain't even gonna think about getting married so soon.

"Chad! She's a little angry with me, please try to handle it!" He calls after, and I continue to walk.

"Okay, like Jake said, the guards aren't here." I murmur, loud enough for only Skyler, who is helping me, to hear.

"It's a good chance." He says.

"Ya. You go that way. Say the codeword to her if you find her and take her back to the van. And text me, I'll come soon. Over and out." I say. He nods, walking in the opposite direction. I continue to walk, and discreetly follow Melissa, waiting until she's completely alone.

"Chad!" Skyler yells, suddenly running into me and startling me. "Do you have $180?"

"Why d'you want $180?" I ask him.

"Well, I have $20. That idiot, Jake, is trying to save money! Melissa says she'll come anywhere with us for $200!" He replies worriedly.

"What the hell are you saying?" I ask him. How could a girl that looks like this, say something like _that_?

"Yeah, look! She's ready!" He replies, pointing to some random, fat old woman, who is winking and waving at us.

"You dimwit, who's she?" I ask.

"Melissa!" He says, pointing at the woman.

"That's not Melissa!" I yell, grabbing him by the collar. "You go wait in the van, I'll get her." I push him away, and he runs to the van. Right, now back to my mission. Melissa is talking to the manager of the pet store, looking pretty angry. The store manager runs away, and I grab my chance.

"Baby, you so fly like a G6." What kind of stupid codeword…

"You're gonna make me fly on a G6 for this dog?" She yells.

"Dog?" I ask, shocked. I mean, Jake said she's angry, but really? "Look, madam, I know you're angry, but don't call him a dog!"

"Okay, not a dog then. A puppy." She says.

"Puppy? Uh, okay. Puppy it is then – whatever you call him, he's yours anyway." I say, trying to end this. I thought Jake had told her we're going to kidnap her, but she seems totally clueless!

"So, where is he?" She asks.

"He – he's in the van. Let's go." I reply.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" She says. We walk towards the van.

"Okay, wait here. I'll go get him." I say. She sighs, and I run to where the van is parked.

"Hey, you dog!" I yell at Jake.

"Dog?" He yells.

"I didn't say it, she did! She's furious! Come on." I reply, dragging him out of the van to where Melissa is standing.

"Melissa!" He says, running off in another direction.

"Dude, where are you going?" I drag him back. "She's Melissa, puppy."

"What?" Melissa says.

"Who did you kidnap?" Jake asks me.

"Kidnap? What do you mean?" Melissa asks.

"Wait, she isn't your girlfriend?" I ask Jake.

"No…" He replies.

"Haha, good." I say, grinning at her.

"What's good?" She yells.

"Oh, sorry, uh…" I say.

"Sonny." She says. Haha, nice name.

"Yeah, Sonny. We, uh, came here to kidnap this girl, and –"

"Kidnap?" She yells.

"No, no, no!" We all protest.

"Kidnappers!" She yells. "Someone call the police!" Shit…

"Chad, why are you standing here? Melissa is leaving! Look, she's going with those guards!" Jake yells. He points to a not-so-pretty girl, walking away with two bodyguards. Man, those guys – or girls, I can't tell which – are scary!

"Oh, don't worry, dude. I've got a plan B." I say, and we commence my back-up plan.

* * *

><p>Daniel, James, Skyler, and I walk into the restaurant, like we own the place, after successfully helping Jake run away with the real Melissa. We head to our usual table. Some idiot has the nerve to be sitting there? I slap his head, and he scurries away. I sit down, and put my feet up on the table.<p>

A waiter comes up to us, grinning. "Ah, so you're here again."

"Yeah. Now, shut up and write down our order. One of everything, dude!" I say, and he writes that down.

"Okay, that'll be $500." The waiter says, grinning, "Pay up."

"You want us to pay the bill before we get the food? Since when was that a rule?" I ask him.

"It's a great rule," Another guy comes walking in, saying, "It's been made especially for freeloaders like you!" I stand up.

"Actually, dad," I smile innocently, "You see, we're a little tight on money right now." I say. Yep. He's my dad.

"Business is business. You're only my son as far as home is concerned. Here, you're all just customers, like anyone else." He says angrily. Yeah, we've been coming here every day since forever, taking free food from my dad's restaurant.

"Okay, Mr Charles Cooper." I say, and smirk, putting my sunglasses back on and sitting down.

"You shameless fool! How dare you say your father's name?" Dad yells.

"So I can't call you dad, and I can't say your name. So what the hell am I meant to say?" I ask.

"Don't say anything, and pay up." He says.

"Yo, Daniel? Gimme the keys." I say.

"But, my dad…" He says, nervously.

"Your dad is a great man." I say, and snatch the van keys from him.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the devil." Dad says.

"The van is expensive, dad. I'll pay tomorrow, and come to collect it." I say, handing dad the keys. This is my best trick ever.

"Okay." He snatches the keys from me, and turns to the waiter. "Bring the food."

"And make sure it's all fresh, not like, left over from yesterday or something." I say to him. He glares at me. "Hey, what's that look for? Bring the food." I smirk, and my friends laugh. Dad glares at me angrily, and turns around to get it.

Nobody can resist being persuaded by the CDC!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewy? :)<strong>


	3. Truths & Moving

**I'm updating super-quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Truths & Movin****g**

**Sonny's POV**

Ugh! I've been waiting for ages, and this stupid pet store manager hasn't come back! He runs towards me, looking afraid.

"Okay, you've made me come here five times already! If you can't get the puppy for me, then please return my money." I say to him.

"Ma'am, your puppy has arrived! I just have to get it from the owner of the store; he's keeping your puppy safe so no-one steals it!" He replies. "I don't know where he is, though; I'll go and find him." He runs away, leaving me alone by the store.

"Baby, you so fly like a G6." Someone whispers in my ear. What?

"You're gonna make me fly on a G6 for this dog?" I yell. I'm guessing he's the owner of the store.

"Dog?" He says, sounding pretty shocked. "Look, madam, I know you're angry, but don't call him a dog!"

"Okay, not a dog then. A puppy." I say. This guy is weird!

"Puppy? Uh, okay. Puppy it is then – whatever you call him, he's yours anyway." He says simply.

"So, where is he?" I ask him.

"He – he's in the van. Let's go." He says.

"Good." I say.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" I yell. We walk towards a black van, where a group of guys are standing. It looks creepy, if you ask me.

"Okay, wait here. I'll go get him." The store owner says. I sigh, and he runs away. A couple of minutes later, he comes back, with some guy.

"Melissa!" The other guy says, trying to run off.

"Dude, where are you going?" The owner drags the guy back, and pushes him to face me. "She's Melissa, puppy." What?

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Who did you kidnap?" The guy asks the owner.

"Kidnap? What do you mean?" I ask. I don't want to be involved with these kind of people!

"Wait, she isn't your girlfriend?" The owner asks the guy.

"No…" He replies.

"Haha, good." The owner guy gives me a creepy grin.

"What's good?" I yell at him.

"Oh, sorry, uh…" He says.

"Sonny." I say.

"Yeah, Sonny. We, uh, came here to kidnap this girl, and –"

"Kidnap?" I yell.

"No, no, no!" The group of guys protest.

"Kidnappers! Someone call the police!" I yell. We can't have these kinds of people running around!

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

I'm standing in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, when I hear yelling from outside.

"He fooled me again! He ran off! He stole food from my restaurant for the thousandth time! Who does he think he is, walking in and eating for free?" Dad yells. "I've tolerated his antics all these years, but now I've had enough! We cannot stay in the same house anymore!"

"Look, Charles –" Mom starts, and I cut her off by walking in.

"Dad, please don't say that!" I say, walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

"My decision will _not_ change." He says firmly.

"Okay, forget about me for now. What about mom?" I ask him.

"Forget everyone! Tell him, Kate, that I won't change my decision." Dad says, turning to Mom.

"Dad, please!" I say, almost pleading now. He can't leave!

"Whatever you do, I won't change my mind." He says.

"But, where will you go? Will you just wander around? You aren't even strong! You can't even speak loudly, so you won't even be able to beg properly!" I say. Mom is standing behind Dad, laughing.

"Shut up!" Dad yells. Oops. Maybe I took that too far…

"I…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I wasn't talking about me leaving, I was talking about you!" He yells. Oh!

"But then, you'll be more ashamed!" I say. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but with an acting talent like mine, it'll be fine. "What are people going to say?"

"What are they going to say?" Dad yells.

"They'll say, uh, they'll say: look how he's out enjoying himself, while his old parents are sitting, rotting at home!" I say.

"I hope you know that you need money to go out and enjoy yourself. You can't even earn for yourself! It's better not to have a son, than to have one like you!" Dad says. Okay, so maybe my little plan has this small flaw. But, whatever! I'm gonna fix this.

"Dad! You've just insulted all the sons of the world by saying that!" I retort. "Don't forget that only sons have earned fame in this world, not fathers!"

"What new crap is this?" Dad asks.

"Michael Jackson!" I say. He looks confused. "The whole world knew his name! But, what did his father do?" Dad looks at Mom. "Hey, look here!" I continue. "Sterling Knight! They say he's the greatest actor of our generation? But does anyone even know his father's name?" Dad shrugs, and looks at me, as if he's demanding I continue. "Chad Dylan Cooper, the most awesome guy there's ever been! And who the hell was his father?" Dad turns to Mom again, looking confused. She silently points at him, and he looks furious.

"Hey!" He yells. "He works hard to earn money! He isn't a freeloader like you!"

"Cool, cool." I say.

"Cool, my foot!" Dad yells. "You're… Just go to your room, and stay there, Chad! And the first thing you'll do tomorrow is go out and get yourself a job!" I know better than to ignore him. Besides, I can always sneak out my bedroom window if I have to!

* * *

><p>"So now, Dad wants me to get a job." I say, explaining last night's situation to my friends.<p>

"My dad's looking for tenants for that old flat; you can help! You'll get paid for it." James suggests.

"The one in that icky 'Heaven Apartments' place? The crappiest building in town's dilapidated flat?" Daniel asks. "No one's gonna wanna take it!"

"Yeah, but we'll find some fool that will." I say.

"And if we can't?" Skyler asks.

"Then, we'll just fool someone!" I say. They all laugh, and we continue walking.

* * *

><p>I throw open the doors of the dusty flat, leading a short, skinny man in, followed by my friends.<p>

"Come, Mr Munroe! This is your luxurious flat!" I say to the man. Some pigeons fly in through the open window, around the room, and back out. He jumps back in shock.

"My flat? I haven't even seen it properly!" Mr Munroe – in other words, the fool we managed to drag here – says.

"Then look all you want! It's bright! Spacious! Comfortable!" I say, sounding like an advertiser. "You won't find a better flat than this! Isn't it great?"

"Great!" Skyler echoes.

"Yep, it's great! Only a fool, an idiot, a total dumbo would say that he doesn't absolutely love it!" I say. We're trying to get rid of the place; it's really worse than anything. "So, did you like it, sir?"

He turns to me, looking afraid. "It's good…" He says hesitantly.

"He loved it!" I yell, and high-five James.

* * *

><p>I'm standing with Skyler, James, and Daniel, in the shitty flat, waiting for Mr Munroe and his family to arrive. He said he wanted to move in just one week after we persuaded him to take it, and I need the money, so I'm currently standing in the balcony, waiting.<p>

A taxi pulls up outside, with a huge truck following it. Mr Munroe gets out, and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ugh, John! You liked this flat?" A woman's voice says, disgusted. Probably Mrs Munroe.

"Yes, Connie! Isn't it just great? Only a fool, an idiot, a total duffer would say that he doesn't absolutely love it!" Mr Munroe says. I follow him around the room, mouthing the whole fool line as he says it, making my friends laugh. He suddenly stops and turns around, and I crash into him. He ignores me. "So, did you like it?" He asks his wife.

"It's good, but…" Mrs Munroe replies, also sounding as hesitant as Mr Munroe did when I asked him that same question.

"Yay! She likes it too! Whoo-hoo!" I yell, and we start cheering, not giving her the chance to say anything else.

"Okay, sir. Now, please give us the money. $100." I say.

"But, we'd agreed on $75!" Mr Munroe says.

"Yeah, but the remaining $25 is for all our hard work!" I say, grinning. I hear someone laugh behind me.

"What's happening here, Daddy?" A familiar voice asks. We all turn around; it's that pretty girl from the kidnapping incident… _Sonny._ She looks even prettier than I remembered…

"You?" She yells, when she sees me.

"Hey, she's that girl!" Skyler whispers.

"How did they get in here?" Sonny yells, coming to stand in front of me. "Daddy, they're kidnappers!" She points right at me, looking angry.

"Kidnappers?" Mr and Mrs Munroe say, shocked.

"No!" I yell, along with Daniel, James, and Skyler.

"The other day, they came to the market to kidnap a girl!" Sonny says.

"That girl wanted to be kidnapped!" I yell.

"Nonsense!"

"Grrrr!" I growl at her, and she jumps back. I smirk.

"John, get him out of here!" Mrs Munroe says to her husband.

"Give us our money and we'll get out ourselves!" I say.

"Don't give these crazy kidnappers any money!" Sonny says. Ooh, feisty. Chaddy likey.

"We won't leave without the money!" I yell.

"Oh, so they're not going to leave that easily. You just wait; Mr Little is getting the luggage from downstairs!" Mrs Munroe says.

"Hey, some Mr Little coming." I say to my friends, and we laugh. Suddenly, there's this tall guy standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Haha, who are you? Why are you standing on a stool?" I ask him. Then I realise he really is about two feet taller than me…

"I'm Mr Little!" He says, in this deep, movie-trailer-dude kind of voice.

"Don't be scared, guys!" I say to my friends.

"They left. Problem?" He says simply. I try to speak, but can't. This guy is freakin' creepy!

"No sound!" He yells. I turn around slowly, and sprint away, as fast as I possibly can. Agh!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I'm finally used to this area, and I'm walking out of a shop with my friend, Kayla, when the manager of the pet store comes running up to me.

"Ma'am! Here's your puppy!" He says, handing me a puppy in a basket.

"Aw!" I say. "Kayla, I was gonna give you this for your birthday, but this idiot kept delaying it. Oh well, you can have it now!" I give her the basket, and she smiles.

"Aw, thanks, Sonny!" She says.

"Hey, Kayla!" Someone calls.

"Ooh, I gotta go! See you!" She says, and runs away.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'd have brought your puppy before, but the police are constantly questioning me!" The pet store manager says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The day you came over to my store, some guys kidnapped a girl in the market. And you know what? She was Officer Terror's fiancée! Those boys took her and ran away, and now Terror is running after us. Goodness knows who they were…" He replies. I gasp.

"I know who they were! Call Terror outside the market area right now." I say. He runs away, and I head there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much typing…you know what to do. Review. :D<strong>


	4. Terror & Stammer Issues

**I'm on a roll here! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Terror & Stammer Issues**

**Chad's POV**

I'm sitting on a pool table, at the empty youth club. Skyler is lying in some random coffin, and James is sitting at the table reading a magazine. There's some Taylor Swift song playing on the radio in the background, which none of us are paying any attention to.

"GUYS! RUN!" Daniel yells, running in. We all jump up, and follow him out, resulting in a marathon run around the town.

"Guys, stop! Why the hell are we running like maniacs?" I yell.

"Officer Terror!" Daniel says.

"Okay, we can hear this while we're running!" I say, and we resume sprinting around.

"Officer Terror is coming to get us!" He yells.

"But how did he find out we kidnapped his fiancée?" I ask.

"Sonny called him! Probably to get revenge on us!" He replies. We're all still running.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yell.

"Why?" James asks.

"Coz we're right back where we started! We just ran in a complete circle!" I say, slapping Daniel on the head.

"We ran to live, and now we're gonna die! Look, Sonny's coming with Terror!" Skyler says. They're heading towards us… We stand there, trying to act nonchalant and natural, whistling and staring into space.

"Hey!" Sonny says.

"Hello, madam. You say you know about the guys that kidnapped Melissa?" Terror says.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Who are they?" He asks. She points at us, smiling.

"Them?" Terror asks, pointing a gun at us. We all scream like a bunch of little girls. I don't wanna get shot!

"Oh, no! Not them! These guys are nice. I'm sure they'll help me find the kidnappers!" Sonny says.

"I thought you said you knew where they were!" He says.

"When did I say that?" She asks.

"Oh, never mind!" Terror yells, and storms off. We all sigh with relief.

"Sonny?" I say. "Hey, Sonny!" She turns away from me, and walks away. What was that about?

"Chad!" I suddenly hear Jake whisper-yell.

"Jake, what are you doing here? Officer Terror just left!" I say. He's wearing a weird fat suit and disguise, and so is Melissa.

"I know." He says. "Sonny called him. But we met her earlier, and told her the truth, about how we were trying to save Melissa from him."

"Thanks, dude." I say, and smile. I'm not usually one to thank people. Or help them.

"Hey, nobody else would've done what you guys did for me. I can't repay you for that, but I could try." He says, happily. "Anyway, we're going to LA. We'll live there from now on."

"Okay. Take care." I say, and they run off.

* * *

><p>I sigh. I'm walking up the steps to the Munroes' apartment, holding a bunch of flowers and a note. I want to give them to Sonny, to thank her for saving us from Terror, this afternoon. If she hadn't listened to Jake and Melissa, we'd all be either dead or imprisoned by now. I knock at the door, and there's no answer. I keep knocking.<p>

"Ow!" Mr Munroe says.

"Oh, sorry, Sir!" I say, realising I just knocked on his bald head.

"What are you doing here?" He yells.

"I, uh, I came to thank Sonny, for saving us from Terror." I reply.

"She made a big mistake. Forgive us!" Mrs Munroe says, and they slam the door. How dare they slam the door in my face? Sonny's going to get these flowers, and I know exactly how. I head back down the stairs, and spot a sturdy-looking pipe. Perfect. I climb up, and jump onto the balcony. I step through the small door, and see Sonny talking to her parents in the dining room.

"You had a good chance to get that stupid boy arrested!" Mr Munroe says. "Damn him!" Yikes, he's angry. They're talking about me…

"But Daddy, he helped that girl. He's a good guy." Sonny says. I pause, and smile. She's defending _me_? And calling me good? I like her. A lot.

"Thank you." I whisper, and sneak into her room to leave the flowers and note. I know she can't hear it, but still…

"If she were our own daughter, she wouldn't be defending some stranger! Stupid orphan." I hear Mrs Munroe yell from outside, over the muffled voices. Orphan? Woah…

I put the flowers on the desk, and escape from the balcony, just before Sonny runs into the room, crying.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, you scared the living hell out of us in front of Terror, yesterday." I say to Sonny. We're standing in a grocery store, and she's looking at bags of tomatoes. "We almost had heart attacks. Anyway, it was a pretty good revenge plan, for an innocent-looking girl like you."<p>

Sonny walks out of the store and onto the street, into the rain, with me following her. "Well, at least we're friends now." I say, smiling.

"When did we become friends?" She asks innocently, looking confused.

"We didn't?" I ask.

"We will. Soon." She replies, smiling. Stupid cute! "But I'm a little scared. Who knows what crazy pranks you could do?"

"Yeah, we're just like that." I reply, and smirk. "But if we'd have known your problem, we wouldn't have messed with you."

"My problem?"

"Yeah, that you're an orphan, right?" Sonny stops walking, and looks at me with a more serious expression. I probably shouldn't have said that…

"Who told you that?" She asks, shocked.

"When I came to your house last night with the flowers, I heard Mrs Munroe saying –"

"She's my mom." She speeds up walking, now ahead of me, starting to cry. "I – I don't even re-remember the faces of – of my real p-parents…I-I'm sorry, I – I stammer w-when I'm upset…" Just when this was getting better, I had to go and ruin it all…

"I – I'm sorry, Sonny…I – I didn't mean to m-make you sad…" Yeah, I have this weird sad-stammer issue too. Nothing we can do about it… Some people think it's cute, though. Well, I'm adorable.

"A-are you trying to m-make fun of me?" She asks.

"N-no, I just…" SLAP. She slaps me.

"I hate you!" She runs away, crying. _What did I just do?_

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. Review!<strong>


	5. Books, More Truths, & Sterling Knight

**Me's back! Shout-outs to zarachannylover101, MusicChannySkyscraper, and StayStrong112! It's people like you that keep my crazy stories (like this one) going! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Books, More Truths & Sterling Knight**

**Chad's POV**

I'm walking in the rain, listening to Dad yell at me, while carrying bags of food. I'm still upset, though; Sonny's been ignoring me all week, ever since the whole stammer thing.

"Chad! Do you know what happened today? That crazy old woman, Mrs Munroe, came with her equally crazy husband, to the restaurant! They insulted me in front of everybody! You idiot; you went to visit her with flowers?" Dad yells.

"No, Dad! Have you gone crazy? Why would I take flowers for her? I took them for her daughter!" I say.

"You shameless fool! Climbing pipes and sneaking into girls' houses to woo them with flowers!" He yells.

"I took the flowers to thank her." I say softly.

"Thanking people shouldn't get me publicly insulted! What the hell is wrong with you?" He says. "It's shameful to even be walking with you! Ugh, I feel like slapping you!" He walks away.

"G-go on then! Slap – slap me! Sonny s-slapped me once, y-you slap me twice!" I yell. "Huh, h-he wants to slap m-me. Whatcha lookin' at? Get lost." I ask some random guy who's staring at me whilst I'm ranting. I turn around, and suddenly scream. Sonny is standing there, looking sympathetic. "W-what did I do now?" I ask.

"You…and the sad-stammer thing, too?" She says.

"Yeah, I, uh…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, that day!" She steps forward, letting the umbrella she's holding cover us both. The soft evening light makes her look even prettier… "Okay, so, today, you can slap me. Go on." She says.

"Huh? I can't do that!" I say.

"Come on, just slap me once. Or I'll feel bad." She pouts, looking incredibly sweet and innocent.

"But, Sonny, how can I–" I start.

"No. Slap me, Chad, or I'll be angry with you again!" Sonny says. Without thinking, I lightly slap her, then gasp at what I just did. _You idiot! You just slapped her!_

She sighs, and smiles. "Sonny, tell me to do anything else, and I'll do it! But please don't make me hurt you again." I say.

"You'll do anything else? Promise?"

"Yeah! But, uh, don't let it be something too difficult."

"Hmm, okay. Will you treat me to some fresh French fries?"

"Haha, sure."

* * *

><p>"So, Sonny! Welcome to the youth club; our daily hangout." I say, leading her in. She's smiling like crazy.<p>

"Wow. Hehe, I envy you, Chad!" Sonny says, smiling.

"Hmm, why?" I ask. She giggles.

"I mean… Hmm, no. I mean that I really wish I could be like you guys. Y'know, totally carefree!" She says.

"Well, you're one of us now! And, with us, you'll always be happy." I say, grinning.

"Yep!" James, Daniel, and Skyler, who are all standing here too, say.

"Aw, thanks! You guys are so sweet!" Sonny says happily. "And this place… This place is great!" She walks over to the wall of posters and random pictures, and spots a certain one that I was hoping she would overlook. "Hmm, what's this? Something's definitely wrong here." She says, looking at a fake, photoshopped photo of me, looking hotter than I already am.

"What's wrong? It's me!" I say, with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's Sterling Knight." She says.

"Nope, it's all me!" I say.

"Chad, I'm a big fan of him. I'm pretty sure I know. Even if you do look strangely like him…" Sonny says, thinking out loud.

"Ah, I understand your problem. You see, I taught him to be awesome, like me." I say. That may be true…or a total lie. She looks at me, shocked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah! We're friends. We've known each other for years! See, that's why we look sorta alike."

"I can't believe this!" Sonny says.

"Look, she thinks I'm lying." I say to my friends.

"Wow, she's understood you pretty quick." Daniel sighs.

"Yeah, it's taken us years." Skyler adds stupidly.

"Hey, shut up, you clowns." I say to them. They better shut up, before they blow my whole lie over.

"Chad, please, just ask him if he'd let me meet him once!" Sonny says, smiling that sweet smile again. Ah…

"Sure! You know what? I'll take you to his house, and yell at him, 'gimme some fries, you loser!'" I say, grinning.

"That'll be the best day ever!" She says excitedly. Great, now all I've got to do to impress Sonny even more, is miraculously become friends with Sterling Knight. Though I can do anything, I have my doubts on that happening.

* * *

><p>"Woah, that's a lotta books!" I yell, walking around the dusty library for the first time in my life. Yep, I've never been to a library. Coz I'm just baaaad like that.<p>

"Shh! You've gotta be quiet in here." Sonny says softly.

"Oh. That's a lotta books!" I repeat, this time in a whisper. "Does anyone even read them?"

"Well, if they weren't meant to be read, then why were they written?" She replies, smiling. I notice a really old guy, sitting there and reading an icky old book.

"What'll he get out of reading them?" I ask jokingly. The guy glares at me angrily, snaps the book shut, and walks out. Oops. Sonny gives me a fake angry look, and walks away to the desk. I follow her.

"So, what brings you here?" She asks.

"Well, I was passing by, so I thought I'd come visit you." I reply. "But, how do you hang out in this place? Don't you feel kinda…_suffocated_?"

"No. In fact, I like it here. It feels safe." She says. "They say books are humans' best friends. They're always there for us; no complaints, no demands. They're just there."

"Like me." I say. Yep, me. Well, not for everyone, but for some.

"Really? You'd do that?" She asks.

"Yep. No complaints, no demands." She smiles, and throws a scrunched up paper ball at me.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>"You're mad!" Sonny says, giggling. We're sitting in a little café, having coffee and cakes. Nice.<p>

"Why, thank you." I say jokingly.

"And funny too!"

"Well, thanks for that as well." Suddenly, everyone in the café gets up, running away excitedly. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask a girl, who I know well.

"Sterling Knight is here!" She squeals, running away.

"Sterling Knight?" Sonny says, standing up, smiling. I'm dead. I stand up too, and we see him surrounded by a crowd of crazy teens from the town.

"Oh God… Where did he land up here from?" I mumble.

"Hey, Chad! Your friend is here!" Sonny says.

"Yeah…" I say, scared.

"Please let me meet him! Please!" She says. I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonny, because I lied to impress you and now I'm going to be roasted alive!

"Yeah, yeah…why not?" I say nervously.

"Then come on!" She says, grabbing my arm.

"Hey, Sonny, calm down! How are we gonna meet him properly in this crazy crowd? We'll go to his house." I say, trying to stop her.

"Who knows when we'll get the chance to do that? He's here right now, so let's go!" Sonny says, sounding ecstatic.

"I, uh…" What do I do now? What if…

"STERLING!" Sonny yells. He turns away from the crowd, and is staring right at us. I turn away, facing away from him. "He's coming here!" She whispers excitedly.

"Yay…" I say, really scared now. I am dead. Help!

"Who called me?" Another voice asks. I'm guessing that's him… I point at Sonny, and see that she's pointing at me. Oops.

"Your friend." She whispers.

"Friend? Lemme see who this friend is!" He says, grabbing my shoulder. Now I'm facing him. Yikes. CDC doesn't wanna be boiled to death! HELP! "Weird, this is the first time I'm seeing you."

"Hey, I didn't answer your call once, and you're all angry? Come on!" I say, praying that some weird miracle will happen and Sterling Knight will believe I'm his friend. Because if that doesn't happen, Sonny will know I was lying, and I'll be…_doomed_!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun! Review!<strong>


	6. Friends & Style

**This is probably the most fun story I've written – I've got no pressure on it; it's just so chill. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Friends & Style**

**Chad's POV**

"Funny, I don't remember ever trying to call _you_." Sterling says. Somebody help me…

"Don't be angry! I'll come over soon, for those french fries!" I say, seriously panicking.Come on, dude! Has this never happened to you?_ He's a celebrity, so probably not._ Meh.

"I don't think I've ever even seen you before." He says. I'm in big trouble now…

"Sonny, go get your autograph book! Go on!" I say. She runs off, excited. Now, CDC shall have to beg…

"Sir!" I say, letting myself fall to the ground at his feet. I have to do a pretty convincing performance of beggar-ism, to make this believable…

"What?" Sterling asks, looking really confused and creeped out at the same time. This better work…

"Sorry, Sir! I kinda told Sonny that I know you. I like her, a lot." I say, and he sighs.

"Oh."

"And she likes you; she's a huge fan!"

"Okay…"

"And so, I was trying to impress her and I took it too far when I lied and told her that you're my friend."

"What else did you say to her?" He asks.

"That, uh… That I taught you to be awesome – please don't hurt me!" I say nervously. I don't want all of this (imagine me pointing to my face and saying this) getting damaged!

"Ohh…"

"Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny asks, running back into the café.

* * *

><p>"You're nice! I like you!" That was what Sonny said, right after Sterling Knight helped me out by pretending to know me. And now this line is stuck on replay in my head. It isn't leaving, and I don't want it to. I'm sitting at the dining table at home, saying it over and over and over. Honestly, I can't stop. She likes me. She actually <em>likes <em>me._ V__ICTORY TO THE CDC! WHOOO!_

"You're nice, I like you. You're nice, I like you…" Like some kind of chant. A beautiful, kind of amazing and hypnotising chant… Hey, don't diss my adjectives. I'm not good at explaining feeling-y stuff.

"Did you say something?" Someone asks. I continue my chant, ignoring whoever that was.

"You're nice, I like you."

"Thank you!" The person says. I could've sworn I heard him say 'son' …Oh well. I just keep going. And then I sense that someone's standing here, watching me… I hear a slight laugh, and then…

"YOU!" Someone yells. I just stay sitting there – then I realise who that someone is. It's Dad. I run straight out of the house, and to my usual hangout. The youth club.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just <em>tell<em> Sonny how you feel about her?" James asks me. We're sat around a table, trying to solve my confusing problem.

"I can't do that! It's dangerous! What if she says no? I'll… I'll… I'll _break_! I'll DIE!" I say dramatically.

"She _could_ say yes, though." Skyler points out. They all agree.

"But that's even more dangerous!" I say.

"Why?" Daniel asks.

"What if I have a heart attack out of happiness?" I ask worriedly. I don't want to die!

I suddenly fall into a crazy fantasy about following Sonny everywhere, and trying to tell her everything. But, she doesn't seem to even notice I'm there! Wait, it was just a fantasy. Maybe it's like…Dumbledore's Pensieve or something. I'm there but I'm not there. Weird.

"You and Sonny are complete opposites." Daniel is saying.

"Yeah. She's got class, and you… Well, you don't." James says.

"Guys, what are you trying to say?" I ask them.

"She's the kindest person in this town, and you're the meanest." Skyler says.

"She's selfless, you're selfish." Daniel says.

"She has style, and you just fail." James says.

"Style, you say? You guys can help there, right?" I ask. They all nod, giving me a creepy look.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun! Review!<strong>


	7. CDC's New Look

**Tee-hee, shout-out to zarachannylover101, for giving me the idea for this chapter! Here's something for you to 'feed on'. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 7 – CDC's New Look**

**Chad's POV**

"Come on out here, Chad! Sonny's gonna love your new look!" Skyler says. I'm standing in a trial room, too ashamed to come outside. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror; I'm wearing these weird, tight clothes that I can barely walk in. The shirt is bright pink – so not my style, CDC doesn't wear pink; the jeans are so tight that I can't even move – ew; and the shoes – don't even ask. They're…_sparkly_. CDC doesn't do glitter. I'm too sexy for glitter. Glitter is for girls and gays, neither of which are CDC. My amazing hair's been drowned in sticky gel, and I just look _so_ weird. I never thought I'd think this about my own reflection, but…_ugh_. And _apparently_, Sonny likes this stuff, so I'm just doing this for her. Not that I mind; I'll do anything for Sonny.

I take a deep breath, and step out. "I look gay." I tell them simply.

"Dude, Sonny's gonna love it." James says. Who would love this? Well, I always look good, but…_urgh_.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna go out in public looking like this." I say.

"You'll be fine!" Daniel says.

"I'm really not sure about this…"

"Come on!" They all yell, and drag me out of the store. We start to walk down the street, as I start to think. I look like some weird punky gay dude…not nice! Suddenly, we all freeze – Dad is standing right in front of us, glaring at me.

"Chad, what are you doing?" He yells.

"Uh… We gave him a little makeover!" Skyler says. Ugh, this dude is seriously going to get me killed one day. He hasn't been in this town too long, so he's not totally used to Dad's war with me.

"Makeover?" Dad yells.

"Skyler, you idiot!" I say, slapping him.

"Wait – you're not gay, are you?" Dad asks me.

"What? No!" I yell.

"Then _why_ are you wearing pink?" He asks, confused.

"Long story."

"Ugh, my son's turning gay. What will everybody say?" Dad yells.

"RUN!" I yell, and we all sprint back to the store, with me almost falling over. Stupid skinny jeans. Girls wear skinny jeans. Not guys. And especially not CDC!

* * *

><p>"Sonny, I can't live without you! No…that's too cliché. I love you! No, that one's just totally outdated. Sonny, I like you a lot – yeah, that sounds good. Sonny, I like you a lot, will you go out with me? Nah, that's crap. Sonny, I like you a lot, and I want you to be my girlfriend. Yeah, that works!"<p>

I'm standing in the park, blabbering on what to say when Sonny gets here. It's been three days since the whole 'gay outfit' incident, and Dad calmed down after I confirmed to him that I'm most definitely straight. Well, I've been forced into another crazy outfit, and I'm waiting for Sonny to come. It'll go like this: she'll arrive, I'll ask her out, and we'll ride off into the sunset on a bike. Mainly because I can't afford a horse. And I don't like horses all that much anyway.

Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder, and I turn around.

"Practicing to ask someone out, huh?" A waiter asks. What the heck?

"Uh, ya." I reply. It's pretty obvious. He laughs.

"Haha, I remember the day I did the exact same thing." He says. "I waited, and waited, and waited – and finally, I ended up becoming a waiter." Do I look like I care? I have bigger things to worry about here! He walks away, and I give him an angry glare. I just lost all that time I could've used to be deciding what to say to Sonny when she gets here.

"Happy birthday, Chad!" Sonny says from behind me. Yeah, it's my birthday! Happy birthday to I, the great CDC!

"Thanks." I say, grinning.

"So, where are your friends?" She asks, looking around. We invited her here for my 'birthday party' – but that was just a plan to get her to come.

"I dunno, I guess they'll be here soon. Should we sit down?" I say, and we head to a bench.

"On the phone, you said you have to tell me something. What was it, Chad?" Sonny asks sweetly, after we're seated.

"Yeah. So, uh…I – I…" I start, nervously. You're CDC! You can do anything! Why are you failing at this?

"Regular or mineral water, sir?" The waiter comes along and asks.

"I like mineral a lot. …Freakin' idiot." What kind of stupid waiter walks in asking a question like that when I'm almost dying of nervousness? He walks away, laughing. Idiot.

"Hey, you look different!" Sonny says, probably noticing my new look.

"Yeah. You like it?" I ask, grinning.

"Hmm, it's cool." She replies.

"Just cool?"

"Yeah… If you want me to be totally honest, I think you looked better before!"

"You hate it, don't you? I look like a spasticated gay creep, don't I?" I ask.

"Hmm… I don't think this is a nice thing to say, but yes." Sonny says. Great, I did all of this for nothing?

"Ugh… Those idiots!" I say.

"What?"

"My friends; they gave me some very defective information… I've got to kill them all." I say.

"Okaaay… Anyways, you were gonna say something?" Sonny says.

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOTS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I yell, chasing Daniel, Skyler and James. "I'M GONNA DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"<p>

"We taught him to impress her with style – who taught him to be a vampire?" James yells, running away. We find ourselves standing outside the café, so we slow down and walk instead.

* * *

><p>"Chad, we made a mistake! So, did you finally ask her out, or not?" Daniel says.<p>

"How could I? You idiots made my clothing the only discussion topic. Heck, I couldn't even speak! I was totally tongue-tied!" I reply, hitting some dude that's sitting at our table. I'm not sure who he is, I just like hitting people, coz I'm awesome and they aren't.

"So, your birthday plan of talking about going out with her failed, then?" James asks.

"No, she talked about it." I reply.

"Congrats!" Skyler says, grinning. Ugh.

"So, what'd she say?" James asks. They all yell at me, trying to get me to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

"Chad, tomorrow is my friend, Kayla's birthday." Sonny says, smiling. We're walking out of the park, and I'm in a bad mood about these stupid clothes. They're killing my CDC vibes. "And, she's having a big dance party at the club. If you're not busy, do you wanna come with me?" She asks.

"Oh, uh, sure! I'm a great dancer. I'd love to go with you." I reply, suddenly smiling.

**_*End Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, what are you gonna do?" Daniel asks.<p>

"As soon as we get to that party, I'm gonna drown myself in shots and then tell her everything." I reply. It's a good plan.

"Why do you need the shots?" He asks.

"Coz I'm stupid. I can't do this being in my senses, so I'll give the non-senses a go." I reply.

"You're talking non-senses at the moment." James comments, grinning.

"Well, it's not that bad of a plan. Just, don't go too crazy!" Skyler says.

Well, the party is going to be fun. I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>The party, if not fun, will sure be interesting! *Baby voice* Review, and I'll be your best friend forever *pouts* (:<strong>


	8. The Party

**Now, this story is part of two contests: luckylovexx's contest, and StayStrong112's contest. So, here comes the party chapter! Well…this is going to get better! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 8 – The Party**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm standing outside the club, wearing a black, knee-length dress with silver high heeled shoes. I've been waiting for Chad for over 15 minutes…where is he?

"Hey, Sonny!" I hear his voice, suddenly. He's wearing a tux. Dude looks good.

"Hi, Chad! Ooh, you look nice." I say, smiling. I'm glad he came; he's a really nice guy. I'm glad we're friends.

"Ha, you look nicer." He says, grinning. "So, shall we go in?"

"Uh, not just yet. There's a teeny tiny problem…" I say slowly. Actually, the problem is pretty big…

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"My dad's coming to the party too…" I reply.

"Well, that's not a problem. He can go off and dance with your mom! And I'll be free to be with you." He says, grinning and putting an arm around me. I slap him playfully.

"Actually, uh… Dad's friend's son, Danny, is visiting from Wisconsin." I say.

"So?"

"Dad says I should take Danny to the party."

"So we'll take him with us! Aren't kids allowed?" Chad says.

"Danny's not a kid…" I say. Suddenly, he comes up behind me. Speak of the devil…

"Hi, Sonny!" Danny says, in that weird accent. "You're looking gorgeous tonight, baby!" We don't even know where that accent is from – it sounds like it could be a combination of English, American, and a whole load of others. **(Somewhat like my singing: I sing in an automatically weird accent, for some strange, unknown reason. Lol.)**

"Danny, this is my friend, Chad." I say. Chad doesn't look amused.

"Oh, hi, Chad!" He says, shaking hands with him. Chad looks as if his hand is being crushed. Aw, poor guy…

"Well, we're getting late. This is for my beautiful girl!" Danny says, giving me a red rose. Chad stands there, looking shocked. "Goodbye, sweet boy!" Danny says to Chad, grinning stupidly. Ugh, I hate this guy!

"Sorry!" I say quickly to Chad, as Danny leads me away from there and into the club.

"You know, Sonny, I've touched a lot of girls in my life. But you were the only one to touched my heart!" He says, putting his arm around me. I lightly shrug his hand off my shoulder, and smile fakely. "One thing I also know is that I'm the first guy to touch you!" He continues, poking my arm lightly. This is going to be a long night…

"Uh…" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Your mom told me that you don't have a boyfriend. Good, good…" Danny says. "You know, Sonny, I'll only marry a girl if nobody else has touched her." I give him a forced smile, and start to think. I wish Chad was here…

"Hi, uncle!" A familiar voice says. Chad.

"Uncle?" Danny says, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"This is for my beautiful girl." Danny says, handing Sonny a rose, before turning to me and saying, "Goodbye, sweet boy!" He did _not_ just call me a 'sweet boy', in front of Sonny. Revenge. This weird guy, Danny, almost crushed my hand! Ugh! Then, he takes Sonny's hand and leads her away, leaving me standing here like an idiot.

"Sorry!" She says, walking away and looking back at me. I run inside, and gulp down a few rounds of shots. Ah, ADRENALINE RUSH! Now this'll be fun; let's get this party started!

I run towards Sonny and Danny, who are talking. Sonny is smiling really fakely, and Danny is just going on, and on, and on. I sneak up behind him, and say, "Hi, uncle!" Sonny smiles, and Danny looks shocked.

"Uncle?" He yells. "I'm not your uncle!"

"How so, uncle? You called me sweet boy, so now you're my uncle!" I say, laughing. Sonny is giggling too. "And Sonny, we have to _respect_ our _elders_!" I say, and push Danny. He steps back. "So, hi, uncle!"

"Stop this, please!" He says.

"I won't stop till you say sorry! Uncle!" I say, grinning.

"Okay! Sorry, whatever your name is! I'm sorry!" Danny yells. Everyone at the party is looking at us now.

"Oh, sweet uncle! Very good!" I say, making fun of him.

"Okay, okay! Just leave us alone now!" He says, pushing me back. I stumble a little, and James, who is standing here helping, hands me another glass. More adrenaline, and I'm bouncing back into my prank swing! He hands me a plate, with an egg on it. I take it, and head back to Danny.

"So, I was saying…" Danny says, going to lean his hand on the table. I quickly put the egg there, and his hand lands straight in it, as I planned. He whines, and looks at his egg-fied hand. Sonny smiles at me. "Jeez, who is this fool?" Danny yells. "I'm sorry, darling, I'll be right back!" He says to Sonny, and runs off.

I jump up and stand next to Sonny, grinning. "Heyo!"

"Hi!" She says, beaming. "Thanks for coming. Danny is _such_ a pain!"

"So, shall we?" I say, and she takes my hand.

"We shall." We walk away to enjoy the party.

"And hey, you have a problem and I'm not there to help? That's not happening." I say, grinning.

"But, what happens if he comes back?" She asks.

"Then, we'll drive him away again!" I reply. "With me, nothing will be impossible!" She giggles, and high-fives me. Well, I have the perfect plan in mind, just in case Danny comes back! At which point, I decide I want to dance. Let's go!

"Uh, Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny asks.

"Dancing!" I say, grinning. She laughs, and suddenly, someone comes up behind me. I turn around, and on seeing Danny there, I growl at him.

"Your party's over, man!" He yells, pushing me. I land up standing in front of some random girl, who starts dancing with me. I hear Danny rambling, and he's standing right behind me. I kick him, and he yells. Well, when someone kicks your butt, it's gotta hurt – that's why I did it!

"Sorry, sorry!" He says, and then kicks me. How dare he kick the great CDC? I kick him again, really hard. Good thing I took kickboxing classes that long ago. He looks back at me, and I laugh innocently. I can tell he's gonna try to kick me again, so I turn. And so, the girl that was dancing with me is now standing where I was. Danny does kick again, like I'd expected, and he hits the girl. She screams, and I fakely gasp.

"What happened, babe?" Some guy (who I think is the girl's boyfriend) asks her.

"He kicked me!" She shrieks, pointing at Danny. Danny starts trying to protest, and meanwhile, I take Sonny's hand again, leading her away from all the madness.

"DONKEY!" I hear the guy yell at Danny, and Sonny and I start to laugh.

"Wow, Chad. That was great!" Sonny says, smiling. Stupid cute. Even in non-senses I think she's cute. But how am I thinking this if I'm so crazy? Oh well, I like thinking. No, I don't. Ah, whatever.

"You want some ice cream?" I ask her, grinning.

"Sure!" She says, and we sit down at some random table. Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder. I stand up; it's Danny again.

"Get outta here, you idiot!" He yells, pushing me away from the chair. Hmm, I have another idea. He pushes me, and I land up standing right in front of Skyler, who has a cake in his hand. I take it, and put it on the chair that Danny is about to sit down on. He sits on it.

Sonny looks confused when we hear a loud squelching sound, and I wave to her from behind Danny's chair. She smiles, and Danny sounds angry. He stands up, and there's cake all over his pants. Oops. That was the cream cake, and I meant to get the icing cake – but this is _way_ better!

"Sorry, Sonny!" Danny yells. He gets up, and runs away. We watch the madness unfold.

"Danny!" Mrs Munroe yells. He's trying to cover his cake-fied butt with his jacket, but it really isn't working. Sonny and I try to hold back laughter, but don't succeed.

"Ice cream?" I say, giving Sonny the ice cream.

"Nah. Let's dance!" She says. Oh yeah. It's CDC's shining moment on the dance floor! Gimme some more shots, coz this is gonna get mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

After the party, Chad and I run out onto the street, laughing. At some point in the party, Chad got himself drunk and landed up on the dance floor, dancing like a madman. It was pretty funny, until he insisted I dance with him. We've just been chased out of there by Danny, who somehow got his cake-pants fixed. He chased us out because Chad kept calling him 'uncle', making everyone laugh (or at least stare).

"Woah, that was so much fun!" I say, giggling.

"Yeah! What'd you think of my awesome dancing?" Chad asks, and smirks. I laugh.

"You totally rocked it!" I reply, still in fits of laughter. "You're my hero!"

"Whoo!" He says, jumping up like a crazy guy. Well, he _is_ a crazy guy.

"What happened?" I ask, still laughing a little.

"Nothing. But, Sonny, y'know what? When you're happy, I'm ecstatic. If you're happy, I'm happy." He replies. Aw! That's so sweet!

"Well, right now I'm _really_ happy!" I say.

"I have a little question that I think you might know the answer to."

"Hmm, what?"

"When girls say that a guy is 'nice', what do you actually mean?"

"Mostly… It means… Hmmm, I guess it's mostly that he's honest, caring, and faithful. Yeah, I think that's about it!" I say. Wait, why was he asking me that? Meh, he's drunk – I've heard drunk people don't realise what they're doing until someone tells them about it. And even then, they don't remember anything.

"So, that's all it takes for a girl to like someone?" Chad asks.

"Pretty much!" I reply, and run home.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do. Mr Review Button is nice, he won't eat you!<strong>


	9. Dad, I'm Going To Work!

**Whoo-hoo. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Dad, I'm Going To Work!**

**Mr Cooper's POV**

I'm sitting at the dining table, reading the newspaper like I do every morning. Suddenly, someone jumps out of the bathroom. I wonder who it could be; as far as I know, nobody in this house is ever awake this early in the morning.

A tornado of person flies into Chad's room, and comes back out a few seconds later.

"Morning, Dad!" Chad says, grinning. He's never up this early…

"Morning…" I reply, slightly confused. My crazy son is standing here, dressed quite formally, at 7 in the morning!

"Dad, I'm going to work." He says. Did I mishear that? He just said he's going to _work_? Everything suddenly goes blank…

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Last night, Sonny told me what her idea of the 'perfect guy' is. And even though I was pretty much out of any sense possible, I remember everything she said as if she'd said it to me a second ago. So now, I'm on a mission. A mission to be as perfect as possible – not that I wasn't already perfect. But, I want to impress Sonny, and I'll do whatever it takes.

Now, you're probably wondering what idiot hired me to work for them; the answer to that is…a fast food restaurant. Called Fasty's. And I have _no_ idea how a person is meant to work somewhere like that – I just hope I can figure it out before it's too late.

On the way, I see Sonny. She waves to me, smiling her amazing Sonny smile. I wave back.

"Chad! I want to talk to you!" She says.

"Sorry, Sonny! I have to go, before I'm late! Bye!" I say, and run to the restaurant, not wanting to be late and create a bad impression. Ugh, that sounds nothing like me!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short…I needed it to that way for it to work.<strong>


	10. Missing

**I know the last chapter was **_**really**_** short – this one will definitely be better!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Missing**

**Sonny's POV**

I really have to talk to Chad! It's been a whole month since that party, and he's been ignoring me the whole time! I've tried to talk to him when I saw him around town, but he always seemed so busy; even when I called him, he kept telling me he was busy…

I'm walking past the youth club, when I see Chad's friend, Skyler, standing on the balcony above.

"Skyler! Where's Chad?" I shout.

"Just a second, I'll call him!" He replies, running inside.

"Hey, Sonny! Hold on, I'll come downstairs!" Chad says, running out onto the balcony.

"Hey! No, don't come here! Mom's waiting for me! Just catch this!" I say, and take the note I'd written earlier out of my bag. I pick up a stone from the ground, and wrap the note around it, throwing it up to him. He catches it. "And where have you been? You weren't answering your phone; I was so worried!"

"Sonny, my phone – the charger was –"

"Never mind! I have to go!" I run back to where Mom is waiting, and start to make random conversation with her before she asks me where I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Chad, get out there!" Skyler yells at me. We're sitting at the youth club, and I'm staring at my first ever pay check. Like, actually staring at it. I get up, and go outside to the balcony. Sonny is standing below, looking concerned.

"Hey, Sonny! Hold on, I'll come downstairs!" I say, turning to go downstairs.

"Hey! No, don't come here! Mom's waiting for me! Just catch this!" She says, throwing something at me. "And where have you been? You weren't answering your phone; I was so worried!"

"Sonny, my phone – the charger was –" I start to explain my phone charging issues, but she cuts me off.

"Never mind! I have to go!" She says, and runs off. I look at the scrunched up paper in my hand, and try to un-scrunch it. Inside is a small stone.

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"A stone?" I say, looking at it as if it might have some kind of meaning.

"Maybe it's the Philosopher's Stone!" Skyler says excitedly.

"Shut up, you idiot. It's not about the stone – there's a note." James says. I look at the paper in my hand, and sure enough, it's a note. I read it, and my friends look at it over my shoulders.

_I have to tell you something about my life. It's really important. Please come meet me at the town centre bridge tomorrow at 11am._

_Sonny xx_

"What could she want to say to me, about her life?" I say, thinking out loud.

"She wants to marry you!" Skyler says. This dude is dumber than I thought.

"Nah, she probably wants to say what you've been failing to say to her all this time." Daniel says.

"Seriously?" I ask. She feels the same way?

"Oh yeah." James says.

* * *

><p>I'm walking to the bridge, grinning like mad at the thought of Sonny liking me back. I just want to hear it from her, just once. I reach the bridge, and Sonny is standing there, waiting.<p>

"Hey, Sonny." I say.

"Hi." She smiles. There's an awkward silence, which I break after a couple of minutes.

"So, uh, you wanted to say something?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says. "Uh…"

"Go on…" I say.

"I, uh…" She says.

"Anyway, Sonny…I wanted to tell you something too." I say.

"Then, say it."

"You go first."

"No." She giggles nervously. "You first."

"Okay. Sonny…I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Ah, felt so good to finally get that out. Sigh. "Your turn?"

"What can I say? You've already said what I was going to say…"

YES! Another victory to the CDC! Whoot!

Wait… _Ow!_ Why am I still standing on the street? And why is the bridge so far away?

I realise I was only daydreaming – and I've just crashed into someone. It's some blind guy.

"Ugh, blind idiot… I was having a perfectly great fantasy and you went and ruined it…" I mumble.

"You should've at least rung the bell!" He says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"To let one blind man know that another is coming!" He says.

"I'm not blind, you stupid old freak!" I yell, and continue to walk. Idiot.

I run to the bridge, and wait. And wait. And keep waiting. But Sonny doesn't come. It soon starts to get dark, and I decide to head back to her house, just to check if she's okay. I run over to the shitty apartment, and see a huge padlock on the door. What? Where've they gone?

"Yo, Chad! What happened?" James asks, running towards me, along with Daniel.

"Sonny didn't come. I don't know where she is…" I say, trailing off.

"Oh." They say. Suddenly, my phone buzzes.

"It's Jake. You talk to him." I say, and give James the phone.

"Hey, Jake! What? Sonny's in LA?" He says. I grab the phone from him.

"What?" I ask. He explains everything, and now I know what I have to do. CDC's going to LA.

* * *

><p><strong>Another slightly shorter chapter – but as I said, this helps it work.<strong>


	11. Saving My Sonshine

**Ooh, this is getting fun to write! And we're not even at the interval yet, even after 10 chapters? I gotta be quick!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Saving My Sonshine**

**Chad's POV**

We walk out of LAX's arrivals area, led by Jake.

"I was shocked when I saw Sonny here in LA. That's why I called you – a girl as innocent as Sonny shouldn't be involved with dodgy guys like Danny! Then, I found out that she's getting married to him. The wedding is the day after tomorrow!" Jake explains as we're walking. I've kind of run away from home, in a sense. Because my parents have no idea I left our town and am now in LA. Meh, I'm 21. I can do what I want. And right now, I want to save my Sonny. Yeah, _my_ Sonny.

* * *

><p>We're now on a speedboat, heading to the beach.<p>

"Sonny's parents are forcing her to marry Danny, out of greed for his wealth." Jake says.

"I can't believe this! She's like, 20. They can't do that to her!" I say, kicking the side of the boat.

"Dude, chill. You're gonna get us all killed otherwise." Daniel says. I sigh.

"Danny's dad, Nick, is a really powerful person around here. He literally _controls_ places like this; he's got a whole drug importing business going on. Everything he does is bad." Jake explains to us. "He makes people disappear, and then makes it seem like they never even existed. The guy that runs the railway service says that Nick throws people's dead bodies out of moving trains."

"I don't give a damn. I'm gonna save Sonny from them, no matter what the consequences are." I say, kicking some sand on the beach.

"Look, I know a lot of people around here. They said they'd try to help you as much as they can, but even that might not be enough. You have no idea what you've got yourself tangled up in." He says. "But remember one thing: trying to harm Nick here in LA is equal to suicide. You could even be killed."

"I'm ready to take that chance." I say. I'll do anything to save Sonny. I won't let them harm her. "I won't leave without Sonny."

* * *

><p>Jake, Skyler, James, and Daniel are all acting drunk, to distract the guards outside Nick and Danny's house. Meanwhile, I sneak into the grounds of the mansion by climbing over the wall, and into the garden. I can see a light on upstairs, behind a small balcony. Now, how to get up there?<p>

I notice a pipe, which I can easily climb up and get to the balcony. I quickly do that, and do an epic Spiderman jump onto the edge of it, gripping onto the sides. The double doors are slightly opened, and I can see that something serious is going on in there. Sonny is standing opposite her parents, Danny, and a bunch of people I'm guessing are his family, with tears in her eyes. I look away; I can't stand to see her cry like that. _Pull yourself together! You're CDC, and you're here to save your girl! _Who are you, anyway? _I'm your conscience. And I advise you to listen to me, before you end up losing her forever. _Fine.

I try to listen to as much of their conversation as I can.

"Daddy, I've always l-listened to you! I never said n-no to you for – for anything! B-but marriage…it's – it's about my whole li-life!" Sonny stutters, through tears. What I wouldn't do to run straight in there, hug her, and tell her that it's gonna be okay. But the second I step in there, I'm probably going to be killed, if not by Sonny's parents, then by Danny.

"So is your life any separate from ours?" Mrs Munroe asks.

"P-please don't force – force me into this…" Sonny stammers, still crying.

"But, what problem do you have with marrying Danny?" Mr Munroe yells. I want to slap that guy silly. Or at least beat some sense into the crazy old man.

"Yeah! And Nick will sort out our present and future! They're so rich!" Mrs Munroe says, smiling crazily. Greedy bitch – ruining my Sonshine's life for the sake of money.

"B-but Mom…I – I love s-someone else." Sonny says. I have to smile at that – I'll take a pretty good guess that it's me. I love you too, Sonny…

"Dad, she has a lover! I won't marry her!" Danny yells at an older-looking guy standing next to him. Probably Nick.

"Mrs Munroe! What the hell is going on?" Nick asks. Mrs Munroe walks across the room to where he's standing.

"It's not true; Sonny is a completely innocent girl! She's lying!" She says. I want to slap some sense into her too.

"No! It-it's true!" Sonny says. I want to throw a punch at each and every one of these people apart from Sonny – don't they have enough sense in them to understand what's going on?

"Enough is enough!" Nick yells, throwing something on the ground. I can't see what it is. He turns to Sonny. "I'm going to give you two choices. Say 'I do' in the church tomorrow, and become Danny's wife. If you say no, you won't go home alive. Do you understand?" He did _not_ just give her a death threat. Oh, dude, you're going to regret saying that when I'm through with you. _Oh, stop this. You know you're screwed now. _No. I am going to help Sonny, if it's the last thing I do. _It probably will be_. Leave me alone.

They all leave the room, and Sonny is now alone. She starts crying even more.

"Psst! Sonny!" I whisper, and she looks at me. "Come here!"

"Chad!" She runs over and hugs me tightly, almost pushing me off the side of the balcony in the process, and crying like crazy.

"Hey, Sonny, don't worry. I'm here now; it's okay. Calm down…" I whisper, and she looks at me.

"I – I was just thinking about you, and – and you're here." She stammers.

"Why wouldn't I? You're in trouble, and I'm not here for you? That's not happening." I say.

"They – they all want me t-to marry Danny…"

"I heard everything. Just – just say yes to them." I tell her. I know what I'm doing.

"What?"

"Don't worry. You just try to leave this place with them – we'll come kidnap you." I say.

"Is that possible?" Sonny asks, with a sudden hopeful look in her eyes.

"More than possible. Remember – we're experts at kidnapping girls. You know how it is." I reply. She giggles through the tears, and our foreheads are together. "See. I made you smile. Keep smiling like that tomorrow, and we'll make them all pay! And then you and I…"

"And Alex? Don't forget to tell him too!" She says.

"Yeah, yeah, him too. Wait, who the heck is Alex?" I ask. Who the hell is this new character on the scene?

"Alex…oh, my God! I'm – I'm so sorry! Alex Mason. My boyfriend. We used to go to the same high school, but then he moved to England. But he's back here now. I – I tried to tell you about him, so many t-times, but y-you were always so busy, and I couldn't meet you. He's nice – he loves me, a lot, and I love him too." She replies. I gasp.

She has a boyfriend. No…this is all going totally wrong! NO! She _cannot_ have a boyfriend! Just when I thought this was going to go the right way…

I feel myself falling, falling, falling…and eventually landing on something. And everything goes black…

* * *

><p><strong>INTERVAL! Apologies for the swearing. I hate swearing. But…review! Review button is <strong>_**not**_** as bad as Danny's dad – he won't murder you :P**


	12. Kidnappers Strike Again!: Part 1

**We're all sad about the fact that Sonny has a boyfriend…but what Chad's gonna do here is just beyond sweet! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 12 – Kidnappers Strike Again (Part 1)**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm sitting on the bed in one of the guest rooms at Danny's house, thinking. After Chad promised me last night that he'd help me, I start to wonder why. I start to wonder, who is he to me, that he'd take that risk? Danny's father would kill Chad if he knew what was going to happen. But after this, I'll really owe him. And I'm pretty sure there'll be no way to thank him enough if all of this goes through, and Alex and I can be together, away from Danny…

Suddenly, I hear a crash. It's Chad, and he's just fallen through the window into the room.

"Hey, Chad! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but…" I start to ramble, and he smiles.

"Sonny. I'm here to tell you that we're gonna be fine, okay? I have a great plan. But this requires us to fool Danny and Nick into thinking they both have MP and UP." Chad says.

"Members of Parliament and Up?" I ask, trying to make sense of it.

"MP means memory power. The illness where they think their memories go weak. And UP means ultimate power. An illness where the crazy things they think of in their minds become real." He replies, grinning.

"Okay…what exactly are we gonna do with that?" I ask.

"Well, I discovered what they _think _is gonna happen. So, we're gonna try to get in disguises like the strange characters they think will crash the wedding, and make them think they're losing it!" He grins like crazy. "So, I gotta go work on the plan now. See ya later!" He disappears out the window as suddenly as he came in, leaving me to my thoughts.

Time to put on the dress, the makeup, and the fake smile. I'm going to have to act as well as I can, to make this work.

* * *

><p>I skip into the living room, where Mom and Dad are sitting. Danny's dad, Nick, and his mom, Jenna, are sitting there too, and it's like they've been waiting for me.<p>

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" I say, exaggerating my act of happiness. "Good morning Daddy, good morning Mommy! Come on, let's go; quick, quick! We mustn't be late today!"

"What happened to her? She was crying last night!" I hear Dad mumble, as I stroll away, almost crashing into Nick.

"Yes, we're just leaving." He says into his phone.

"Good morning, uncle! I'm ready!" I say. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible, and be kidnapped. Wow, how many girls are there in this world who actually _want_ to be kidnapped on their wedding day?

"Good, good! I've told everyone that not only is my daughter-in-law beautiful, she has brains too! My judgements are never wrong!" Nick says. Man, this guy creeps me out. A lot.

"And they won't be wrong today either!" I say, with a fake, much exaggerated grin. I walk away to fool Danny, before Nick can say anything else.

"Hello, my handsome Prince Charming!" I say, smiling at him.

"Uh?" He says, his mouth wide open. Weirdo. Time to joke!

"Nuh-uh-uh! Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies!" I say, giggling and batting my eyelashes. This is quite fun, although I can't help but worry slightly. What if Chad's plan doesn't work?

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I'm very happy!" Danny says. I gasp.

"Already? The real reason to be happy hasn't even come yet; you'll cry!" I say.

"Huh?" He says, confused. His mouth drops open I giggle, and smile innocently.

"Uh-uh! Flies!" I say, and skip away.

* * *

><p>Danny and I are sitting in a strange little car, heading to the church. Where's Chad? I'm starting to worry about him – what if Nick got to him already? I hope he's alright…<p>

"How much further is the church, Danny?" I ask nervously.

"It's not far from here, Sonny. We'll be there soon." Danny replies happily. What could've happened to Chad?

"Oh." I say, disappointed.

"So I guess you're as impatient as I am to get married?" He says, smiling like crazy. I really don't like him – he's annoying me. "But I'm annoyed. This stupid driver is driving so slowly, it's unbelievable! What fool hired you?" He yells at the driver.

"Your father, sir." The driver replies. Wait…that's a familiar voice – is that who I think it is?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danny says. "Drive faster, man!"

"No, no! Drive slowly!" I say. Danny gives me a look, as if to say 'what?' "Yeah, uhm, I feel kinda giddy when the car is fast." I say, making it up to cover.

"Oh, ok." Danny says, nodding.

"No worry, madam!" The driver says, turning around to look at us. It's Chad, and he's disguised as a chauffeur with a fake moustache. I smile, partly because his disguise is hilarious, and partly because I'm happy that he's okay and here.

"Hey, I've seen you before!" Danny says to him. Oh no.

"Of course you have! I'm on wanted posters all over the country." Chad replies, grinning.

"What?" Danny yells.

"Yeah, I'm the sexiest chauffeur alive!" Chad says, and smirks. I laugh, and Danny gives me a look to say 'shut up!'

"Just drive!" Danny yells, shocked.

"I'll get you to your destination by such a great shortcut that it'll make you cry with happiness!" Chad says.

"Oh, good!" I say, and smile. I'm no longer pretending to be happy; I really am happy. The car stops all of a sudden, and Chad screams. It sounds fake, though – I guess this might be part of the plan. Some random old woman – wait, is that Skyler in a wig and a dress? – drops a basket, and screams as well.

"Chilly, Billy, Lilly!" He – or she, rather – squeals, at the little chicks that are jumping away from the basket and scattering onto the road. "You blind fools! I won't spare you!" Skyler says, in a not-so convincing girl voice.

"I'm sorry, madam! What the hell are you doing?" Danny yells at Chad.

"You told me to drive fast!" Chad says.

"Yep, you did." I say, backing him up.

"My babies! Lilly, Chilly, Milly, Billy…" Skyler complains. The girl-voice still isn't very convincing, but Danny seems to be buying it.

"Babies?" Chad says.

"Chicken babies!" Skyler yells, fakely crying. "One went there; the other went there – YO, COP DUDE!" I have to force myself not to laugh at that one!

"No, no, no!" Danny yells. Suddenly, a loud whistle blows, and someone comes walking along. It's James, in a policeman's uniform.

"Okay, what's going on here? Show me your license!" He yells. I smile, and Chad winks at me.

"I don't have my license!" Danny says. We all gasp.

"Pull over, then!" James says firmly.

"But officer, it's my wedding today! We're already late!" Danny says.

"You cannot drive a car without a license, and that's a rule!" James yells.

"And if it's a rule, it's a rule!" I point out.

"And what a great rule it is! I'll pull over." Chad says.

"Quick!" James yells.

"Wait a second! He's driving, not me! Ask him for his license!" Danny says, pointing to Chad. Well, he is the one sitting in the driving seat dressed like a chauffeur.

"Where will I get a license from, sir?" Chad asks innocently. When Danny looks away, Chad winks at me, and I realise he's acting here too. He then puts on a sad expression, and continues. "I learnt how to drive by stealing people's cars…but I haven't stolen a license yet!" He starts to fake-cry, and for a second there, I'm almost convinced that it's real.

"Oh, my. What an honest child; he's confessing! Spare him, and arrest him!" Skyler says, still acting as the strange old woman. Chad really went a bit too far with this MP and UP business, and Danny and his father seemed to be thinking up some really strange characters!

* * *

><p><strong>I know you loved it, so all you have to do to let me know is click that little review button right there, type in your comment, and click submit!<strong>


	13. Kidnappers Strike Again!: Part 2

**This was so long, I had to split it into two parts. So, without further ado, part two!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Kidnappers Strike Again! (Part 2)**

**Chad's POV**

The plan is going really well; better than I'd expected. Skyler is keeping up the act of being a crazy old lady with little pet chicks pretty well (I'd thought he'd totally blow this whole thing up) and my sad little story really added to the whole act.

"Oh, my. What an honest child; he's confessing! Spare him, and arrest him!" Skyler says.

"Is this me being unwell, or is it my thinking? I was thinking something like this would happen!" Danny says.

"Both! You've got MP and UP! One personality is unwell, the other personality is thinking. One and two personalities collide, and create the third personality: split personality, which will make a fourth personality: the suicidal personality. You'll feel like committing suicide." I explain. "But, don't commit suicide!"

"Why not?" Danny asks.

"Coz when you do commit suicide, you won't remember why!" I reply, trying to have some fun with this. Sonny discreetly slaps my back.

"So, what do I do?" Danny asks.

"You only have one way out. You have to believe that your thinking personality is right!" I say.

"What? No!" Danny yells.

"Hey, you! Get outta there!" James yells, and attacks the door of the car.

"Oh, no! Save me, God!" Danny says. "Wait, I remembered! I do have my license!" We all gasp again. That wasn't part of the plan! "I always keep it under the back seat!" He says, and gets the license out, handing it to James.

"Okay… Why did the government give you a driving license?" James asks. Oh yeah, we had a Plan B. We have a Plan B for everything. And Plan C, and sometimes D too. Our plans tend to fail sometimes.

"To drive!" Danny replies.

"And what are you doing?" James asks.

"He's sitting at the back having fun with madam." I say innocently, adding my irresistible pout at the end for extra effect. I hear Sonny giggle a little.

"You have a license and you don't drive? You're insulting the government that gave it to you!" James yells, as Danny protests. "I'm going to have to imprison you!"

"But, officer! I'm getting married today!" Danny says.

"Okay, okay. You have a license, so you must drive." James says, pointing at him. He then turns to me. "You don't have a license, so you can sit with madam at the back and have fun." Sonny giggles again, and I nod.

"Nice rule! Danny, take this driver's hat." I say, taking the weird hat off.

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" Danny says. He sounds totally worried about being late, but one thing's for sure – he'll never arrive!

"But who will look for my Billy, Milly, Lilly, and Chilly?" Skyler asks, grabbing Danny's arm and looking around for the weird little chicks. I take that opportunity to drive away, while Danny's attention is diverted from us. Sonny climbs into the front seat, and I drive the car as fast as possible. Danny starts chasing us.

"Chad, I think Danny's still following us! Please, drive faster!" Sonny says worriedly. As we're turning around a corner, a huge, black Land Rover skids in front of us. Shit. Another comes behind us, and now we're stuck.

We're surrounded, and Sonny and I both scream when we almost crash into one of the huge cars. I quickly reverse, and turn the other way, where they haven't reached. We reach a dead end, so I get out of the car and tell Sonny to do the same. I take her hand and we run through a small alley, hoping that none of Danny's henchmen are here. I think we lost them back at the dead end, though.

Suddenly, Daniel comes riding along with a motorbike, and stops in front of us. He gets off. "Meet us by the bridge in 15 minutes!" He says, running away. I get on the motorbike, and Sonny gets on behind me. I start it, and drive along the narrow road. We're being followed again, by a red car and a minivan.

"Oh my god! They're gonna catch us!" Sonny yells, panicked.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine – we'll manage to get away!" I reply, and speed up the motorbike as fast as it can go. The car behind us suddenly touches the back of the motorbike, pretty lightly, but the aging vehicle probably won't be able to take even that. We're screwed. I try to make the bike go faster, and succeed. Okay, not screwed anymore. Yay.

"Chad, they're gonna get us!" Sonny says, holding onto me tightly so as not to fall off.

"Well, I don't think they can do this! Duck!" I say, and drive straight into a wooden hut in the middle of a more crowded area. Sonny screams, and all the people scatter away. I hear the cars stop, and all the guys get out, chasing us on foot.

"Oh no!" Sonny yells.

"They fear me." I say.

"How?"

"Okay, look. Boyfriend's scared of girlfriend. Girlfriend's scared of cockroach. Cockroach is scared of mouse. Mouse is scared of cat. Cat's scared of dog, and dog's scared of boyfriend."

"So, what's your point?"

"Similarly, the villain is always scared of the hero!" I laugh. "Wait, we need a disguise!" I stop the motorbike, and we run into a little shop, and grab some random clothes. I'm now wearing khaki-coloured shorts, with the white shirt from the driver disguise. And I finally got rid of the annoying fake moustache. We don't have time to run back to the motorbike, so we take off running instead. Sonny's wearing a white tank top, and denim shorts. She looks good. _Shut up and start the motorbike, you lovestruck idiot! _Fine, I'll listen to you, you stupid conscience.

"Hey, they're going that way!" One of the henchmen yells. Oh no. We're being chased again, and I realise that we have to cross the river to get to the bridge where my friends are waiting. We run through the shocked crowd, Sonny holding onto my hand really tightly, and Danny's crazy guy-minions chase us.

I suddenly realise another important thing: that we have to risk jumping off the dead end coming up. Sonny looks at me, really afraid. I smile, give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and we jump, landing on the riverbank. There's a guy, about to get on a speedboat, so I kick him into the water and we get onto the speedboat. Okay, I have absolutely no idea how to drive this thing, but it can't be harder than a motorbike! I start it up, and it gets going pretty easily.

"They're gaining on us!" Sonny says. I turn to look behind us, and see that there's an army of speedboats chasing us. I try to make the speedboat go faster, and we reach the bottom of the bridge, where a rope ladder is waiting. I stop the speedboat and we climb up the rope ladder quickly. Once we get to the top, I notice that some of the guys are trying to climb it too, so I unhook it from the side of the train we're now standing on, and it falls.

Sonny goes and sits down in one of the compartments of the train, but I stay by the open door. Jake, Skyler, James, and Daniel are standing here too, and I explain the new problem to them. Sonny's boyfriend, Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys should know by now. Reviews are a must!<strong>


	14. Meeting Alex

**I have to give a well deserved shout-out to StayStrong112, because seriously, Courtney, your review on the previous chapter was the best one I've ever gotten on anything I ever wrote!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Meeting Alex**

**Chad's POV**

"So, Sonny loves someone else?" James asks, after I finish explaining the problem.

"She told you last night, but you couldn't be bothered to tell us too?" Daniel says. "Why do you think we all took this massive risk? We did it for you! Not for Alex!"

"But, Sonny loves him." I say. Sure, it pretty much kills me to think that Sonny loves someone else, not me, but I'll do anything if it makes her happy. Man, if I'd have been in this situation two months ago, I'd have been like, 'go to hell, I don't have time for you; I can easily find another girl'. But, now…

"Chad, don't you get it? She used you!" Skyler says.

"No. That isn't true." I say. "Anyway, she never actually said she loved me." Dying inside knowing that.

"But she knows that _you_ love her!" Jake says. I sigh.

"How would she? I never told her…" I say, and sigh again.

* * *

><p>I confidently walk into a posh gym, where I'm supposed to be meeting Sonny's boyfriend. Why, you ask? Because Sonny thought it would be a great idea. So I'm here, only because of her.<p>

"Yo. Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest guy of this generation." I introduce myself, smirking at the woman behind the front desk.

"And you're here because…?" She says, bored.

"I'm meant to be meeting Alex Mason." I say. **(I realised this: Alex & Mason from WOWP…no relation to the show or characters, it just seemed like a pretty cool name for a rich dude.)**

She nods, and picks up a phone. "Tell Mr Mason that Mr Cooper is here to meet him." She says into the phone. I lean on the desk, and sigh. What kind of idiot keeps CDC waiting?

Suddenly, a short, fat guy comes walking into the reception area, towards me. _That's _Alex? What was Sonny thinking, falling in love with him? I'm in shock. How could she possibly love this…_fugly dude_? I suddenly end up picturing him with her, in some kind of wedding costume. Urgh. I shudder at the thought, and shake it off, wondering how I could've possibly even thought it.

"Uh, hi, Alex." I say to him.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm Matthew, his assistant." The guy replies. I sigh with relief; thank god it's not him. If Alex is worse than him…neh, I'll deal with that if it happens. And I really hope it doesn't. "Follow me, sir." Matthew says, leading me into the gym area. He points to some massive, muscly guy, and I'm suddenly scared. If _this _is Alex, I know why Sonny didn't notice me at all. This guy is like…urgh. I don't even wanna think that this weird dude could actually be hotter than the CDC. NO! I had to say it. Because you aren't a mind reader. Honestly, why can't you be? Why can't everyone be a mind reader? Then Sonny would know how I feel about her anyway, and that would save me all of this trouble.

"Hey, Chad!" The guy says. "Sonny told me you'd be coming." I haven't even known him for two seconds and I already find him creepy.

"Hi." I reply. I don't like the vibes around here – all these dudes are massive and intimidating. But I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am the greatest and most awesome dude of this generation. And we all know that.

"So, uh…d'you work out?" He asks. Haha, CDC, in a gym? No way. I just am naturally hot. But, nobody seems to believe that, so I have to (unfortunately) lie.

"Ya, I mean, who doesn't?" What, I'm trying to make myself seem better than this…Sonny-stealing idiot.

"Okay. Hold these for a second, then." He hands me the weights.

"Oh, uh, how hard could this – AGH!" The weight of the weights pulled me down to the ground, and I'm just kind of…_lying_ there.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm just fine! Push-ups." I say, trying to ignore the fact that I almost broke my nose, falling onto this hard floor. Ew, it smells bad. I make a crappy attempt at doing a push-up, but it hardly works. I abandon the idea and stand up, as Alex looks really freaked out.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at a table in the gym's café, and Alex is sitting opposite me. I've actually started to hate him. But, Sonny loves him, and I'm only doing this for her. She owes me, big time. No, she doesn't. I'll do anything for her, and she doesn't need to even thank me. Though I really wish Alex could get out of the picture. He's just told me that his father has some kind of issue with Sonny.<p>

"So, what problem does your dad have with Sonny anyway?" I ask. There isn't really anything someone could be angry with Sonny about – she's too sweet and innocent. I hope it's not something else, because knowing her naïve-ness, who knows?

"Well, my dad has this whole celebrity reputation. And I can't be with a girl who isn't already famous." Alex replies. Ah, this whole plan to get Sonny and Alex together could 'backfire'…and by that I mean it would go perfectly for me. "You'd have heard of my father, Lucas?"

"Uhm…yeah…kinda rings a bell – I think." I say, trying to work out where exactly I've heard of this guy. Meh, I don't give a damn who this idiot's father is. Wait a second. "That billionaire? He's your dad?"

"Yep." Alex says, grinning. For some reason, I want to punch him. I don't know why – I just do. "Anyway, I'm ready to run away with Sonny if I have to, and get married to her that way. But dad's afraid that his high-class friends will think of him as lower, if I'm with an average girl." I suddenly know what to do. And it's gonna require a lot of the great CDC's acting talent – which, by the way, should've been put into Hollywood ages ago.

"Alex! That's a massive problem!" I say, feigning worry. I stand up, and circle the table, finally landing up behind him, pacing as I speak. "If you married Sonny, your dad will lose his social status. And those who have respect – is your father respectable?"

"Yeah." He says.

"Nuh-uh. Not at all." I say.

"What?" He asks, confused. Heck, I'm pretty confused too.

"He won't be able to tolerate losing his social status! And I've seen so many losers commit suicide, Alex! Suicide!" I say dramatically. "No. I won't let this marriage take place." And Sonny will realise she loves me. Not this creep.

"But what about Sonny?" He asks worriedly. She'll be fine, with me! Wait, no. I'm not evil. And I guess, if Sonny's happy with this guy (though it's beyond me how she could be) then I'll be happy for her. Because I would do anything for her.

"Okay, so you called me a friend, right? And I'm thinking of how this is gonna effect _you_. Is Sonny more important to you than your dad?" I ask.

"No." He replies. Okay, now he's definitely not worthy of taking my Sonny away from me. I'm here, and this doesn't concern me at all, and he's saying that? Not good. Well, now I have to convince him _not_ to run away with Sonny. I'm not evil, but he just doesn't seem like the kind of person that Sonny would get that 'happily ever after' that girls dream about, with.

"You'll get a lot of girls like Sonny, but only one father! And only once!" That sounds incredibly movie-esque, but it's pretty convincing in the dramatic way I said it.

"But a person only falls in love once too! I love Sonny, and I'm gonna marry her. I don't care." Alex says firmly, slamming his fists onto the table. Well, I didn't plan on this ending up like this.

"Wow. You don't even care about your own father?" I pretend to be shocked. "Look!" I try that thing that people do on TV, and in movies, when they point into some random direction and a flashback pops up on screen. "Look further. A little more…yeah, there." He seems to be falling for it, so I keep going. "A little kid called Alex, holding his father's huge hand with his small hand, and learning to walk. Step, step. Step, step." I hold back laughter, seeing as this guy actually seems to be having a flashback. Suddenly, he speaks.

"But, my dad didn't teach me to walk. My nanny did." He says.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, then, look a bit further! A scared, terrified, small, yet slightly chubby Alex is sitting on a bike, trying to pedal, being held steady by his father." I'm not sure where the hell I'm going with this.

"But my uncle taught me how to ride a bike, not my dad." Alex says.

"Did your dad ever teach you _anything_?" I ask, frustrated. This is really not helping.

"Yeah! He taught me how to play poker." He replies. I laugh, fake and crazy.

"Hahahahaha! Poker! How great a father is that, caring so much for his son?" I say sarcastically. "He'd have thought that if you become a worthless loser," which you are, "you won't starve to death." And now I know where I'm going with this nonsense. "\How could you pick a girl over that kind of father? No way am I gonna let this marriage happen." Because that'll clear up Sonny's mind, and she'll realise how much she loves me.

"But…"

"Even if you cry your eyes out, I still won't let it happen!"

"What about Sonny, she –"

"Don't worry about her. You called me a friend, then, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but –"

"I'll be there to support Sonny!" I say. This is totally gonna go my way. My way, or no way. No – I'm not that evil. _Think about Sonny. She won't be happy, if she finds out that she isn't going to marry her – _idiotic _– boyfriend, and it's all because you were too selfish. _Why are you trying to ruin my life? It's because of you, conscience, that I'm here. _I know, and if you keep listening to me, everything will be alright in the end. I'm taking your best interests into thought. _Oh. Fine.

"Huh?" Alex says, confused at my answer.

"But you should always support your father!" I say, in fake worry and sadness.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't leave Sonny. I'm gonnamarry her. I don't care about dad's money and property. I'm intelligent, and have the university degrees to prove it. I can get the best job possible like that." He snaps his fingers.

"How?"

"Like that!" He snaps his fingers again. Now I'm in a dilemma. I sit down, defeated, and sigh. Guess this isn't going to end out my way. _That makes CDC sad._ Oh, to hell with CDC! Chad's going to do something now. _Chad can't do anything. Chad's weak. Chad's a nervous, lovestruck idiot. _Don't diss Chad. _Chad won't be able to harm CDC. Because CDC is the best, and Chad knows that very well._ Chad doesn't like you. _Chad knows not to mess with CDC, and listen when CDC tells him to do something._ Fine. I'll listen to you. Just this once. _You won't regret it. Let Sonny go – she'll come back to you if that's what is destined to happen. Leave it to fate._

"Uh…come to platform 2 tomorrow at 6…" I say. I'll probably die if I never get to see Sonny again…_and I won't let that happen, no matter what_.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Chaddy :'(<strong>

**It hurt me to write this as much as it hurts you to be reading it…but I know what will fix this. Until the next chapter…bye! And don't forget to review :)**


	15. Goodbye & Hello?

**Shout-out to NeverLetGoes2Love, because I loved your reviews! I know I ripped off APKGK totally…it was fun though :P**

**And to everybody else, please stop with the murder/suicide threats! Y'all are scaring the Sarah :(**

**I didn't intend for this to get so sad – but yet, here we are…**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 15 – Goodbye & Hello?**

**Chad's POV**

I'm standing with Sonny at the subway station…and literally _dying_ inside. I don't want her to leave. I can't watch her leave. I can't _let_ her leave like this. _But you have to. Fate, Chad. CDC knows what he's doing, and this will end well. _Really, because Chad isn't seeing that happen any time soon. _Chad can't see what CDC can see. CDC knows all._

"You did tell Alex the right platform number, didn't you?" Sonny asks, taking the tickets from me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Knowing you, he could be off looking for platform 9 ¾." She says, giggling.

"Nope, I told him to come here." I reply seriously.

"Then why hasn't he arrived yet?" Sonny asks worriedly. _Why can't she just see that I love her?_

"He's probably on his way…" I say.

"Hey, Sonny!" Alex yells happily, walking towards us.

"Hey!" Sonny says, hugging him. I stand there awkwardly. If only that was me. But it probably never will be. I should stop dreaming about things that are never gonna happen, no matter how much I believe they will, and just let Sonny go.

The train pulls into the station, and I realise that nothing can change this now. I guess I was kinda hoping for some kind of crazy miracle or something to happen, that would stop Sonny leaving. But it won't. And I have to say goodbye to her – forever.

"So, what would you like me to give you as our wedding gift?" I hear Alex ask her.

"I don't want a gift!" Sonny replies.

"Whatever, I'll just get you a Ferrari then!" He says. She gasps. Hmmf. Stupid rich guy. Killed my already dead mood. They both head towards the train.

Suddenly, the people standing on the platform start to scatter away, some into the train and others outside. Guess I should leave too. Suddenly, Sonny runs up to me.

"Goodbye, Chad." She gently kisses my cheek – sparks. So many sparks. Would she have felt them too? _Probably not._ "And thanks for everything!" She runs back to the train. _If she looks back, she loves you. _She doesn't turn back even once. The train slowly starts to move, picking up speed. My Sonny is gone. Forever. What I wouldn't do to run after her, stop the train with that stupidly cliché hero line, and not let her go. Ever. But I have common sense, and I know that will never happen.

* * *

><p>"You should've told her how you felt about her before." James says. James, Daniel, Skyler, and I are all sitting on the balcony of the youth club, with me sitting on the very edge. I don't really care if I fall off of here – what's the point? I have a glass of beer in my hand, trying to drink off the pain. I know it really isn't the best idea, but I don't know what else to do.<p>

"Forget it. Let's talk about something else. Alex is better for her than I'll ever be. She's happy with him. That's all I want." I say. I know I can't handle talking, or even just thinking, about Sonny at the moment. "I couldn't do it. But forget it. Let's talk about something else. I wish I'd have told her before though… But I didn't. Forget it. Let's talk about something else…"

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on a bench, in the centre of the quiet, deserted town. It's almost midnight, so nobody else is out here. I can suddenly see a shadow out of the darkness, walking towards me. Ah, I'm hallucinating. Isn't that just lovely. I force a laugh. I'm going mad. Dammit, Sonny's made me crazy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I walk back into the town, sadder than ever. I don't know what happened – Alex left me. I can't believe he could even think of doing something like that, after all the trouble Chad went through to help me…

Suddenly, I notice that the person I've been wanting to see more than ever right now is sitting on a bench and _smiling_. Smiling, like the crazy goofball he is. I drag my massive bag along, and sit down next to him, crying.

"Why did you come back?" Chad asks. And he's still smiling. "Not that I'm not happy for you. I'm your friend; no complaints, no demands." He stands up, losing balance and tripping over his feet slightly. What's happened to him? I stand up, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Chad, what have you done to yourself?" I ask. Then it hits me. "You're drunk?" I gasp. What is he trying to prove?

"Correct." He says, chuckling. I can't believe this… It's is all too much to handle.

"AGH!" I yell, trying to get out all the anger and frustration from everything.

"What happened, Sonny? Is there a crazy sea monster chasing you?" He asks, laughing. I keep crying – he's only making me feel worse. I repeatedly slap him, and when that doesn't work, I grab him by the shoulders and shake him, trying to bring him to some kind of sense. It works.

"CHAD! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Sonny?" Chad says, shocked. "You're really here? Why? When? How?"

"I just came. And you're just sitting here, and you're drunk…" I sigh, and sit back down.

"Oh, uh…yeah, my friends, they, uh…anyway, forget about that. What happened? Why did you come back?" He says, kneeling on the floor next to me and taking my hands in his, looking into my eyes. "Where's Alex?"

"I – I don't know…" I say. "He got off the train at some station, and never came back… And where else could I have gone?"

"It's okay. It's a good thing you came here." He says.

"B-but, what about Alex?" I ask. I'm just…confused. I don't know what to do, and with a lot of difficulty I've managed to get myself back here. Chad stays quiet for a few seconds, and then speaks.

"Sonny, can I say something, if you don't mind?"

"Go on."

"Rich people are all like that. They're all spoilt brats. Love is just a stupid game to them. It's a time pass, y'know?" He says. I rest my head in my hands and cry even more – he can't stop making it worse. "Sonny, I'm sorry! I was only joking… I'll track down Alex, if you want me to. Don't worry, Sonshine." That's a cute nickname…but I'm too angry to care. I'm not usually one to get angry like this; it's just that… I don't know why.

"You – you won't understand." I say.

"Try me."

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand."

"Why not? I'm smart; why won't I understand?"

"Because… Because you've never been in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh…I almost cried writing this sad, sad chapter :'(<strong>

**Reviewy? Because reviews make me happy :')**


	16. Hide!

**OMG. 70 reviews. I love you guys! All of you. So, I want to give shout-outs to everyone that's ever reviewed this story:**

**zarachannylover101  
>MusicChannySkyscraper<br>StayStrong112  
>NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard<br>Saraspsg2010xx  
>DannySamLover20<br>Micetta**

**Thanks guys! And thanks to all the anonymous reviewers too!**

**Now that that's all done, we can carry on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Hide!**

**Chad's POV**

I wake up, thinking. Is there something _wrong_ with me? Everything Sonny said last night, when I was dangerously drunk (including my little fantasy afterwards, about telling her everything – and even in my fantasy, she was totally oblivious to it) is replaying in my mind as we sit on that bench. Sonny is still asleep, resting her head on my shoulder, and I have my arm around her, because it's cold and she was shivering slightly.

* * *

><p>We're standing on the low roof of my house's garage, trying to look into the window of one of the upstairs bedrooms. It's closed, and I'm trying to think of a way to get inside without Dad finding out that I've brought Sonny with me. Why, you ask, have I brought her here? One, I don't know where else we could go. And two, I'd do anything to help her, and this is the best I can do at the moment. I watch as Mom walks into the room, holding a basket. She puts the basket down, and I duck, pulling Sonny with me.<p>

"What are you doing? Isn't she _meant_ to see us?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah…but, we might as well enjoy this." I say. I think Mom just opened the window, and if my hearing sense is right, she's standing right next to it.

"Mornin', mommy!" I say, jumping up. Mom gasps, looking startled.

"Chad? What are you doing? Come inside!" She says, still a little shocked. Well, CDC knows how to make an entrance.

"Mom, I've got someone here with me." I say.

"Who?" Mom asks. Sonny is still kneeling on the roof, and I tap her on the shoulder. She jumps up.

"Hi, Mrs Cooper!" She says, in that bright perky way that I think is one of the cutest things about her. Ah…

"Who's she?" Mom asks, even more shocked now.

"Sonny." I say simply.

"Has she run away from home?" Mom asks.

"No way, Mom! She's not like that. I helped her!" I reply. Mom gasps, while Sonny giggles.

"So now you're planning a runaway wedding for yourself?"

"No, Mom! I haven't brought her here for me. It's all for someone else." I say with a wink.

"What crazy new business have you started now?" She asks. My strange scheming days are still going strong… They're just not as extreme. Y'know, if kidnapping the girl I love who doesn't love me back, isn't extreme.

"It's not business – it's help!" I say.

"But why did you bring her here?" Mom asks. So many questions!

"Well, the one I ran away with her for, ran away himself. And then she came running to me for help. So then we came running to you, because I know you can help us, mommy." I say. Mom rolls her eyes, obviously wondering why I'm involved in all this madness. "Please can she hide here for like, two days? Just until I find another way?"

"Oh my god… They're coming to see a guy and he's brought a girl…" Mom says. What's she talking about?

"Mom, what happened?" I ask. "Oh well. Thanks!" I say, and we climb in through the window, laughing.

"Thank you!" Sonny says, as we quickly dash back to my room, making sure Dad doesn't see us. He'll actually murder me if he finds out what's going on here.

* * *

><p>I'm standing in my room, looking through my closet for something decent to wear. I think Sonny's in the bathroom, taking a shower or something. I don't know. Suddenly, Mom comes inside with a tray of food.<p>

"Eat this and get dressed quickly." She says.

"What? Why?" I ask. We're not going anywhere – are we?

"Mr Smith is coming here with his daughter, to see you." She replies.

"What's this new problem?" I sigh. Dad and his constant struggle to get me married to some rich girl and throw me out of here is going to kill me before I die. I don't see why he's so desperate to throw me out!

"That's all fine, but where's the problem you brought?" Mom asks. Sonny is _not_ a problem.

"She's in the bathroom." I reply, picking up a chicken wing from the tray and taking a bite. Mmm. Chaddy likey chicken.

"Oh, no! Your Dad is just about to go take a shower!" Mom gasps. Now that's a problem.

"Mom, stop him!" I yell. She runs out of the room, into the hallway, where Dad is standing. I pause, and hide behind the door of my room, peeking out.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks Dad, as he walks towards the bathroom.

"To take a shower." He replies simply.

"What's the rush? Please stay!" She says. Urgh…romantic parents. Shudder. Somebody save me from the torture of watching this. On second thought… Nah, it'll be too funny! But, I have to try to get Sonny out of the bathroom before Dad realises Mom is trying to keep up an act. I slowly step out of my room, and creep to the bathroom door before Dad sees me. I knock on the door, while trying to contain my laughter at Mom's act.

"What?" Sonny asks from inside.

"Attack of the Devil Dad. Get out of there if you want to live. Over." I whisper in a secret agent tone. I hear the running water stop, and then some crashing, and the door opens. Sonny steps out, and I signal to her to go quietly to my room before Dad sees us. We both tiptoe in, and then I step out, only to hear Dad singing really badly.

"Mom, why can I hear some beggar singing? Turn off the radio!" I say, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing. Dad looks furious. I close the door quickly, before he can yell at me.

"Don't look!" Sonny whisper-yells. I turn around to face the wall.

"Hurry!" I say.

"Calm down! Ohhhh, no…" She says.

"KATE!" Dad yells from the bathroom.

"Oh, no! When you made me leave in a hurry, I left my top in the bathroom!" Sonny says, throwing the clothes in her hand onto the bed. I just realised she's standing here in a towel. Don't get distracted, Chaddy; just concentrate on how to get away from the Devil-Father.

"Darn it!" I say. Now, this is going to go completely downhill. I go to the door and open it slightly, and Sonny and I look outside. Dad is standing there looking furious, holding what I think is Sonny's top.

"What's this?" He yells.

"This…?" Mom says, looking pretty confused.

"This belongs to some young girl!" Dad yells, throwing it to Mom. I can tell he's not happy.

"It's definitely not mine!" Mom says, throwing it back. "Where did you get this?"

"Why would I get it? I didn't!"

"Well, neither did I!" Who knew my parents would be fighting like kids over where a random top came into our bathroom from? Definitely not me.

"Uh-oh… Chad, I'm so sorry!" Sonny whispers. She's standing next to me, trying to listen in to the conversation outside.

"I found it in the bathroom, so it's got to belong to somebody! Whose is it?" Dad says.

"What are we gonna do?" Sonny whispers.

"Oh, God help me…" I say, putting my spontaneously possible plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh…Chaddy can do anything to save the day! Man, I'm starting to obsess about CDC even more after writing this story :P<strong>

**Virtual Hershey's for everybody! YAY! *passes out chocolate***

**That is all. Review! :)**


	17. Oh My Chad!

**I won't bore you with my stupidity here.**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Oh My Chad!**

**Sonny's POV**

What are we going to do? I mean, I didn't mean to leave my top in the bathroom, and standing here in a towel is awfully awkward. Partly because Chad is here, and partly because it's just plain awkward to me anyway.

Chad's dad is really angry, and I hope I don't get thrown out. I'm really grateful to Chad for letting me stay here with him, and I won't be able to thank him enough for everything he's done to help me…

"I found it in the bathroom, so it's got to belong to somebody! Whose is it?" Mr Cooper says from outside.

"What are we gonna do?" I whisper worriedly.

"Oh, God help me…" Chad says, moving away from the door. What's he planning now? I continue to peek outside, and suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"What are you – oh!" He's standing there, shirtless. He's actually _hot._ Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this! Don't drool, Sonny! Must…stop…staring…

"Everything okay?" Chad asks.

"I, uh…I…" Snap out of it! He laughs.

"You can't resist the Chabs." He smirks. I sigh and look away, trying not to get distracted by his hotness. "MOM!" Chad yells, walking out of the room.

"What?" Mrs Cooper asks.

"Mom, have you seen my top anywhere?" He asks. Wow, he _is_ crazy! But then again, what friend would do something like that? Aw, that's pretty sweet of him. _My crazy Chaddy._ I did _not_ just think that… Wait, why did I think that?

Chad snatches my top from his dad's hands, and wears it. How the hell did that top even fit him? Whatever. He looks funny! I try to stop myself giggling, but it doesn't work.

"This is _yours_?" Mr Cooper yells.

"Yep. It's the latest style." Chad replies, grinning stupidly. I keep giggling; Chad is absolutely mad. But I love that about him. Wait, not love. _Like_. I _like_ that about him.

"Uh…" Mr Cooper says.

"You like it? I can get 'em for you too. Two!" Chad says. I giggle, almost loudly enough to get caught. I hope they didn't hear me, though… "Okay, well, Mom, I'm going out now!" He says.

"You're going to go _outside_ wearing that?" Mr Cooper asks.

"Uh, yeah. If I don't go outside, how am I gonna get you two of 'em? Anyway, bye Mommy!" Chad says. I'm probably going to explode into a giggle fit if he doesn't stop this!

"No, no, no! You're not going anywhere! If you go anywhere, I'll be put to shame!" Mr Cooper says. Mrs Cooper is also trying to hide her laughter, standing and watching the madness.

"COOPER!" A male voice yells from outside the door.

"And, I've been shamed." Mr Cooper says nervously. Suddenly, another guy walks in, along with a woman, and a girl who is probably his daughter. She looks about my age.

"Hello!" The guy says.

"Hello, Mr Smith, Mrs Smith, Leah." Mr Cooper says to them, stepping in front of Chad. Control your giggling, Sonny!

"Hi there!" Chad says, stepping in front of his embarrassed father.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Mr Smith asks.

"Oh, so you liked it too? I'm gonna get two for Dad; I can get them for you too!" Chad says, grinning. It's getting harder and harder not to laugh really loudly now!

"What?" Mr Smith says.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool top! One for me too, please?" The girl – I'm guessing her name is Leah – says.

"Of course!" Chad replies. He's going to kill me with the funniness of this whole situation!

"Shut up!" Mr Smith yells. "Let your father wear this top!"

"Oh, okay." Chad says innocently.

"And Charles! Get your son treated by a good psychiatrist!" Mr Cooper nods. "Anyway, let's go." Mr Smith, Mrs Smith, and Leah turn to the door and leave.

"Bye!" Chad says, waving to them. He comes back to the room while Mr Cooper does a facepalm. Chad locks the bedroom door, and that's when I know I can't stop myself any longer. I lean back against the wall, laughing like a mental hospital escapee, and he glares at me.

"Laugh, laugh, keep laughing." Chad says sarcastically, mocking laughter. He takes off the top and gives it to me, as I keep laughing like crazy. I still can't get over how hot he is…ah… He picks up a black t-shirt from a pile of clothes, and puts it on. Awh. Wait, yay? Oh, forget it!

"I'm sorry, Chad. For putting you through all of this trouble." I say.

"Yeah, that's true." He says. "But I'll take any trouble to see you smile." Aw…that's just so sweet! But suddenly, the sweetness disappears. He pushes me against the wall. What is he doing? "I. Am. Chad Dylan Cooper! Muahahahahaha!" He laughs like a failing super-villain, and I join in, pulling him into a friendly hug. Hey, friends can hug, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, you gotta admit, however weird that was, it was pretty cute. Reviewy! :P<strong>


	18. The Mason Family

**Ooh…I definitely won't be able to finish this by StayStrong112's contest deadline. I'll try to get as much done as I can, but I won't be able to finish…**

**Important A/N: I don't know if someone called Lucas Mason exists in real life, so yeah. I tried Google-ing it but that didn't really help. So I stuck with that for Alex's dad's name. If anyone by that name really exists, then the guy in this story is **_**not**_** him.**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 18 – The Mason Family**

Mr Mason, Alex's father, paces the width of his mansion's living room, completely stressed out.

"That middle-class girl wants to be the daughter-in-law of the Mason family? NEVER!" He yells, in a fit of rage. "It's a good thing Lance saw Alex at the station, and forcefully brought him here!" Lance, the Mason family's butler, nods. "Or else, I'd have been put to shame by this boy!"

"But, sir! It was a good thing! And it had to happen! Because, in your horoscope, your stars are returning." Mr Mason's personal assistant, Winston, says. Mr Mason could wish for anything, and get it, but the only thing he hadn't managed to do yet is get rid of his horoscope-obsessive assistant.

"Huh, that'll bring me profit, I'm guessing?" Mr Mason says. He knows he can't make sense of all this nonsense. "But this idiot will only bring me losses!" He points at his only son, Alex. "And this trouble had to come only at the time when I decided to run for president!" This was a power obsessive man, and he would do anything to gain more power than he already had. "I have had enough! Alex will return to England."

"But, dad! This is unfair!" Alex protests.

"Lance?" Mr Mason says.

"Yes, sir?" Lance asks.

"Do not take into account that he is my son." He replies.

"Yes, sir." Lance says, knowing that he has to obey Mr Mason's every command. That, or be fired. "After the party at the club, the day after tomorrow, I'll take him straight to England. And he won't return to the USA until he has completely forgotten Sonny."

"But she's a great girl, and I really like her! I can do anything for her!" Alex pleads.

"Lance will do anything to help me. Right?" Mr Mason says.

"Yes, sir." Lance says. "If you say so, I will even behead his father." Everybody gasps, understanding what Lance meant.

"What did you just say?" Mr Mason yells. Lance's eyes go wide in realisation, but he says nothing, and leaves with Alex. Suddenly, they hear a loud gunshot, followed by action movie music. "Change this ringtone." Mr Mason says to his assistant. Winston nods, and answers the phone.

"Hello?" He says. "Future President, Lucas Mason's personal assistant, Winston speaking."

"Give the phone to Lucas." An angry, mysterious voice says from the phone.

"Sir, a call for you." Winston says, giving the phone to his angry boss.

"Hello?" Mr Mason yells into the phone.

"This is Don Sam." The voice says. Mr Mason shudders in fear – this is the only person in the world that scares him. "You avoid _my_ calls?"

"No, no, Don sir, it's not so! Actually, I've been a little busy, what with all the campaigning and stuff…" Mr Mason stutters.

"BEWARE, LUCAS!" Sam yells. Sam is the 'Don' of the city, involved with all sorts of crimes, one of which being blackmailing Mr Lucas Mason. "If I say so, my sharp shooters are ready to make bullets rain upon you. So, when are you sending me my ten thousand dollars?"

"I don't have that much the the moment, Don sir…" Mr Mason says, absolutely terrified. He's lying. He's just too greedy to give up his money.

"Then collect donations and send me ten grand quickly!" Sam says. And then, nobody speaks on the other end. "Hello? Hello?" The nerve that idiot had, to hang up on him? "That dumbass had the nerve to hang up on me? Redial!" He yells at one of the sharp shooters. The man obeys, as disobeying would mean being murdered straight away. He tries, and laughs.

"Sir! He didn't hang up on you. _Your_ phone hung up." He says. "Your phone credit is finished!"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! Would it kill you to top up my phone credit from time to time?" Sam yells. "All of you are idiots! You carry guns without bullets! We don't have money, nor do we have bullets!"

Back at the Mason mansion, things aren't looking all that great either. "Sir! The President is here to meet you!" Winston says excitedly to his boss.

"The President of where?" Mr Mason asks.

"Who cares? He's a president, isn't he?" Lance butts in.

"Okay, bring him in." Mr Mason says.

"Hello, Sir." Chad says, walking into the room, followed by Daniel.

"Who the hell are you?" Winston asks them.

"Look, get out of here. I'm expecting a president to come by anytime now." Mr Mason says.

"Sir, _he's_ the president." Daniel says.

"Yep. I'm the president of awesomeness." Chad smirks, popping an imaginary collar. Mr Mason gives Winston a death glare. "We came to meet Alex."

"What have you got to do with Alex?" Mr Mason asks.

"We're Sonny's friends. She loves Alex, and we –"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare even mention that girl's name in my house!" Mr Mason yells. "Make her disappear before dusk. If I ever hear of her again, she won't be seen anywhere, and neither will you! Now, get the hell out of here!"

"We should go." Daniel whispers, trying to drag his friend away from there. They leave, scared of the enraged old man.

The phone rings again, and this time Mr Mason answers it.

"You idiot. What did you think; I've been operating such a big gang with only one phone? Just because I can't make calls doesn't mean I can't take them! Could you not have called back?" Sam yells.

"Sorry, Don sir. Just give us one chance, please."

"No chances. The money, Lucas."

"Let me just win the election and become president! Then I'll help 500 dogs like you!" Mr Mason stutters, still terrified of this guy.

"Are you consulting or insulting me?" Sam yells.

"No, no, sir! Neither! I'm just explaining my problem!"

"Then you better understand _my_ problem! It's difficult to run this gang with the limited money I have at the moment! Everyone needs to be paid, and then there's overtime pay and bonuses! I need money! YA GET ME?" He yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Daniel and I walk out of Alex's house, giving up and finally accepting defeat. Usually, the great CDC wouldn't do so and turn away so easily, but it's totally futile to even try here.

"Chad, we should tell Sonny everything. We should tell her what sort of respect these people have for her. What the family she dreams of being a part of thinks of her." Daniel says.

"No. It'll crush her; she's too naïve." I say, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"She'll be crushed? Her life will be ruined here!" He says.

"In that case… President Chad is gonna have to make an epic re-entry." I say. I have my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kinda a filler to give you guys some background on Alex's family, and what they think of Sonny. The next chapter will be a lot better, seeing as the great CDC's got a plan! ;) Till then…review!<strong>


	19. Chaddy's Plan

**Hehe, this is where the story starts to get a little mad. But you guys know I can't write a story without madness – that's not how I roll! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Chaddy's Plan**

**Mr Mason's POV**

"Yes, sir! I've understood your problem." I say into the phone. I'm still talking to 'Don' Sam. "Let me just win this, and I'll give you the money!" I don't want to give him a single penny, but I don't want to be killed either.

"Send me ten grand by tomorrow, or I _will_ kidnap you." He growls. Suddenly, that strange guy and his equally strange friend saunter back into the room.

"How dare you!" I yell at them.

"HEY! What are you going on about?" Sam yells from the phone. "You must've heard of 'kiss you through the phone' – my sharp shooters can _kill_ you through the phone!"

"Ehhh, sorry, Don sir!" I stutter. He scares the living hell out of me. Sam laughs.

"He's apologising now!" He laughs loudly.

"Sir, we came here to –" The guy who calls himself the 'president of awesomeness' says.

"Say one more word and I'll turn your tongue into a tie!" I yell at him.

"Oy, first you say sorry, and then you threaten me?" Sam shouts from the phone. "Put the phone down! Right now!" I quickly cut the call, before he really does shoot me through the phone. I don't want that happening.

"Sir, we came to apologise." The 'president of awesomeness' says. "We understand; your respect, your status, your _style_! Ew!"

"What?" I yell. Did he just 'ew' my style?

"No! I mean, Sonny becoming the daughter-in-law of this family? Nuh-uh! Absolutely impossible!" He says.

"Yeah! Okay, okay. Run along now." I say to him. "You're forgiven."

"Oh, thank you sir. And don't you worry – we'll get Sonny out of the city! No worries!" I hear him say, as I walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Oh, thank you sir. And don't you worry – we'll get Sonny out of the city! No worries!" I say, in my act. We don't plan to actually get Sonny out of here; it's all just made up to get this guy to believe us.

"You're talking about the city? We're going to get Alex out of the country!" Some random dude (I guess he's Mr Mason's assistant or something) says, laughing.

"Wow! That _must_ have been your idea!" I say. Yeah, I'm a kiss-up – but only when I have something to gain from it. It's called _acting_. He shakes his head, grinning stupidly. "Ya. Just seeing this face, I got it. That you're a number one genius. See, Daniel?" I elbow him in the stomach, as if to say 'play along, you idiot!' "Didn't I tell you that the most intelligent person here is this dude? And that whatever _he_ says, goes? And he'll give us whatever we ask for?"

"Yeah." Daniel says.

"Okay, the day after tomorrow, we're having a birthday party for Alex at the club. Come there and we'll sort something out for you kids." Assistant dude says. I laugh like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha! Great man, he is! Great! Okay, sir, mark my words. Coz everything I say comes true. Sir, you gonna get beat bad!" I say.

"You gonna get beat bad-ly!" Daniel backs me up. **(Hehe…the end of the MC Grammar sketch on So Random :P)**

"Thank you, thank you." The guy says. We run away, before he realises what we've just told him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short – as I said, I need some short chapters for the story to work. Review!<strong>


	20. I Love Him

**This is where we get confusion. Whoo-hoo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 20 – I Love Him**

**Mr Cooper's POV**

I sit on the front porch of the house, reading the newspaper on my day off. Suddenly, I hear a siren, but I just ignore it. Things like that happen all the time around here; it's nothing to be worried about. But when the police get out of the huge white truck and head straight towards me, I do get a little scared. But, I haven't done anything… So why are they here?

They come forward, followed by Mr and Mrs Munroe.

"What's the matter, inspector?" I ask, standing up.

"Where is Sonny?" The police inspector asks. Who the hell is Sonny?

"Sonny? Who's Sonny? There's no Sonny here." I say, confused.

"Sonny is our daughter, and we know for a fact that your son, Chad, ran away with her from her wedding in LA!" Mrs Munroe yells.

"LA?" I say, still as confused as ever.

"Yes." Mr Munroe says.

"My son has never even _been_ to LA! And we've never heard of any Sonny." I yell. "Right, Kate?" I turn to my wife, who has just stepped out of the house to see what's going on.

"Right. It's only us in this house." She says.

"Yes. There's no Sonny here." I say.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we searched the house?" The policeman says.

"Didn't I tell you that Sonny isn't here?" I yell. This is getting awfully frustrating now. Doesn't he get that this girl isn't here?

"We'll still have to search the house." He says.

"There's no need for that, sir." An unfamiliar female voice says from behind me. Who could that be?

"See? Even she's saying, there's no need." I say. "What's your name?"

"Sonny." She replies.

"Sonny. Wait, Sonny?" I yell. What the hell was she doing in my house?

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"This idiot and his friends are harassing us!" Mrs Munroe yells, pointing at me. We're standing in the cops' office, and Sonny's parents, along with Danny and his parents, are totally furious. Her mom is actually starting to scare me now. They want to complain against me, and I don't wanna go to prison! I'm CDC; I won't be able to survive in prison!

Mom and Dad start yelling in protest, along with me, which causes Mrs Munroe, and Danny's parents to start yelling too.

"You're wrong!"

"We're right!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You bloody fool!"

"SHUT UP!" The head inspector says. The noise dies down, and he stands up from his desk. "Thank you. So, tell me what happened now."

"This is the rascal that kidnapped our innocent daughter!" Mrs Munroe yells, pointing at me again. Ugh. Everyone starts yelling again, and then we all calm down.

"Hey, you said that he was _helping_ Sonny!" Dad yells.

"Yes, he was!" Mom says.

"Correct!" I yell, and sigh. This is like a nightmare in the day! A…_daymare_!

"This girl loves somebody else." Mom says.

"That's correct too!" I say. I don't wanna be put in prison. Seriously.

"And they," Mom continues, pointing to where Mr Munroe, Mrs Munroe, Danny, and his family are standing, "were trying to force her into marriage!"

"Yep!" I say.

"We are her parents! And this dumbass spoiled the whole wedding!" Mrs Munroe yells. "Arrest him!"

"Hey, nobody's gonna arrest my son! Not on my watch!" Mom yells, pushing me back and stepping in front of me.

"If I don't have him arrested, you think I'll let him go?" Mrs Munroe asks.

"Try to arrest him and I'll break your hands!" Mom says. Wow, violent mommy. They're glaring at each other – if looking at somebody too long could kill them, they would both be dead. I don't want my mommy to die! Mrs Munroe, on the other hand, _maybe_.

"Ladies, ladies! No violence, please!" The police dude says. "You tell us the truth." He turns to look at Sonny and me – we'd just been standing in a corner, quietly, all through the mom-fight.

"Uh, sir… They brought me up, and I'm really thankful to them for that. But I don't want to get married, and they were forcing me to marry Danny." Sonny explains.

"And you love somebody else; correct?" The inspector asks. We all turn to look at Sonny, who looks really nervous. She nods.

"Yes."

"Okay. Who do you love?" Another awkward gap of silence. I know she loves Alex. I know she doesn't love me. I'm trying to be okay with that. I don't like it, but I'm trying. It's hard…but I'm _trying_.

"Chad." Sonny says slowly, pointing at me. _WHAT?_ Did she just say she loves me? Not that I'm not madly happy about it, but it's just overwhelming. And then it hits me.

Sonny. Loves. Me.

YAY! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Ugh… I sound like a teenage girl. But seriously – I can't believe it! She actually loves _me_! I could just… I could… Qell, I don't know. But I could explode with happiness, on hearing that!

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Review?<strong>


	21. Acting & Plans

**Hehe…I love being evil. You'll see why. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 21 – Acting & Plans**

**Chad's POV**

_Sonny. Loves. Me._

Everyone gasps, shocked. I join in, because I have to admit, as happy as I am, I'm also equally as shocked.

"See! He brought her for his own purpose!" Dad yells. I have a _lot _of explaining to do.

"Chad, you lied to me?" Mom says in disbelief.

"See, they're lovers!" Danny yells from the other end of the room.

"It's always him!" Dad says.

"Tell me now, what the hell is going on?" Mom yells. Of course, everyone is shouting over each other again.

"HEY!" Mr Munroe shouts, gaining all our attention.

"You shout too!" Mom says to Dad. He obeys.

"But what respect do we have left, that I can shout? Your crazy son has taken all our respect away!" Dad yells.

"Calm down, please!" The police inspector dude says. "Why can't you all just stay quiet?" He turns to me. "Hey, you. You tell us the truth, or I'll imprison you." Guess it's time I said it out loud…

"Go on, Chad." Sonny whispers. "Tell them how much you love me." How did she know that? _She can see, you idiot. Who would be so nice to someone, without a reason? _Good point. I'm still in my state of confusion, but I try to speak.

"W-what can I say? How – how much I love Sonny? J-just so much, that – that I can do a-anything for her…" I manage to say. _Great, you can't even speak right. _I'm nervous, you idiot. _Call CDC an idiot one more time, and I'll kick your butt, Chaddy. _Oh, shut up. "Sonny… Sonny's my l-life… My – my Sonny means e-everything to me…everything…"

"Stop; don't over-act." Sonny whispers, so only I can hear her. Over-act? Does that mean she was only faking? NO! NO NO NO!

"LIES!" Mrs Munroe yells. "They're lying!" Heck yeah, lies. I'm still confused… Sonny doesn't really love me. She was only _acting_. Now I know how annoying that is. It hurts. Damn acting. "You're intelligent, inspector. You just get Sonny and Danny married." Mrs Munroe continues.

"Shut up. I'm an cop, not a priest. Stop wasting my time, and leave. Get out of here; all of you!" The cop yells. Everyone leaves, and Sonny and I are still standing there. We walk slowly out to the hallway.

"I'm really, really sorry, Chad. I couldn't tell them about Alex – you know why." Sonny says, stopping me.

"It's okay, Sonshine." I say, giving her a sympathetic look. She smiles; the very same sweet, innocent smile that I'm totally crazy for. And then the smile disappears.

"Aw, that's cute! Oh no… Danny's watching us." She whispers. "Don't turn – please, just play along. He'll leave." Okay, I'm more confused now. Suddenly, she's hugging me. I'd been waiting for this moment…but I was hoping it would be _real_. I do as she said, and play along. "Chad! Please, can we just get married as soon as possible?" Sonny says, in a totally fake cheerful tone.

"Uh…" I'm still confused. I mean, I can act – I just have no idea what to say.

"We'll have to get married someday! I'm three months pregnant!" She says. What the freakin' hell? Nice acting, Sonny. Very believable. I bet Danny isn't gonna bother about her anymore – I just hope the same goes for Alex. How I wish he didn't bother. Heck, I wish he didn't _exist_. "If you can't accept that, I'll marry Danny. I'm sure he would –"

"NO! NEVER!" I hear Danny yell from outside. He walks in, yelling at us, and storms out. His father runs after him, followed by Mr and Mrs Munroe. Sonny giggles, smiling sweetly. Ah…

"I'm sorry, again." She says.

"Don't worry about it. Remember – I'm your friend. No complaints, no demands." I say. Kill me now. My heart is in a million pieces right now.

"Hehe. Thanks." She says. Anything to make you happy,

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the kitchen worktop at home, while Mom is washing dishes. I'm such a loser.<p>

"Why don't you talk to Sonny?" Mom asks me, suddenly.

"About what?" I ask.

"About how crazy you are about her. About how much you love her." She replies.

"No, I don't _really_ love her. I was just acting in front of the cop guy and everyone, but I ended up over-acting." I lie, hoping she believes me.

"Hey, I'm your mother, Chad. I know that wasn't just acting." Mom says. Busted. "Anyway, Sonny's a sweet girl. I can talk to her for you!"

"No, Mom!" I say. That's the last thing I want. In fact, I don't want that at all!

"Let me just talk to her once!" She says.

"That'd be emotional torture for her and me both. Besides, she loves some other guy." I say. "And she considers me as her best friend. I don't wanna ruin that… She's happy with Alex. And if she's happy, I'm happy."

"Are you sure you're happy?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I lie. I'm not happy. I am dying inside. No-one needs to know that, but it's true…

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV – In An Old Soap Factory…<strong>

"I won't spare this idiot, Lucas!" Sam the 'Don' yells, almost squeezing the phone in his hand to a pulp. "This son of… Hey, his son! We'll kidnap Lucas's son, Alex!"

"Wow!" All the members of his gang say, on hearing his plan.

"So, Alex's birthday party will be happening at the club tomorrow. This is our chance. We'll be wearing white shirts, and black pants, and a black bowtie. And everyone will have a fake French moustache. And with that, a black mole. This look will make our gang unique, and there won't be any confusion. Got it?" Sam says to the gang. They all nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>And Back At The Youth Club…<strong>

"So, why are we kidnapping Alex?" Daniel asks.

"So that he and Sonny can get married, and run away together." James replies.

"Great plan." Skyler adds.

"And it was all mine." Chad says, and smirks. "So, here's the deal. At Alex's birthday party, we're gonna grab the chance. We'll be wearing white shirts, and black pants, and a black bowtie. And everyone will have a fake French moustache. And with that, a black mole. That way, it'll be easier for us to know who's who. Got it, guys?"

"Got it!" They all say.

"Wait, what about Sonny?" James asks.

"Sonny… She won't be a problem. I'll make her look like…uh…Demi Lovato! Nobody will recognise her." Chad replies.

_A perfect plan? I don't think so!_

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me there's going to be some confusion…<strong>

**Review! :D**


	22. These Actors Are Kidnappers: Part 1

**OMG, 100 reviews! I may just be crazy about you all! Coz you're all awesome! :D :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 22 – These Actors Are Kidnappers (Part 1)**

**Nobody's POV**

The time for the party comes, and everybody has their own plans. Chad, his friends, and a few other random people that wanted to help, have their plan going in full swing. The friends and random people are all wearing the decided disguise, while Chad and Sonny are disguised as lively partygoers, and are barely recognisable as themselves.

Phase one: distraction. Time to _dance_. Sonny and Chad start a crazy, happy, dance sequence in the middle of the club, and eventually, everyone follows along. This distraction means that Alex's parents, and all the other random people that his father dragged along with him, don't find out that at the same time, the army of 'kidnappers' are getting hold of Alex. And it's working out pretty well.

Meanwhile, Don Sam's army of kidnappers aren't having as much luck. When they finally put _their _plan into action, they realise someone's already taken Alex away!

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

After kidnapping Alex from the party, we all head back to the youth club. Sonny and Alex are trying to get us to celebrate, to which James, Skyler, and Daniel gladly oblige. Me, on the other hand… I'm standing in a corner, eating a ketchup-fied sandwich. Yum. And Sonny's happy. I'm not – but I'm just gonna pretend to be. That's all I can do, I guess.

* * *

><p>Phase one of the plan was complete yesterday, and that means we have to start phase two, which is to give Mr Mason a ransom call. So, I let James do that, because, 1) I'm still too sad to do it myself, and 2) he can disguise his voice pretty well. He takes Alex's phone, and finds the number, putting it on speaker. Me, Sonny, Daniel, Skyler, and Alex all gather around, listening in to the conversation.<p>

"Hello?" A grumpy voice says. I guess that's Mr Mason.

"Hello." James replies, in a kidnapper-y sort of tone.

"Who is this?" Mr Mason asks.

"We've kidnapped your son, Alex." James continues, in the same emotionless informer tone.

"What? What did you say?" He asks. Suddenly, there's a strange voice shouting from the background.

"My son! Oh, my poor son!" A female voice cries. Probably Mrs Mason.

"Don't mourn, you stupid woman! Nothing's happened to him!" Mr Mason yells.

"He's just cut his wrist." James says.

"Oh. So along with completely slandering us, he's also cut himself." Mr Mason says. The crying of the woman continues in the background. "So, where do I have to come to get him?" James gives the address of the back entrance of the youth club.

"And don't even _think _about telling the police!" James says.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. We won't tell them." Mr Mason replies. "We're coming."

Besides, maybe some acting will help me forget…

* * *

><p>A white Toyota Highlander <strong>(so proud of myself for knowing what that is!) <strong>pulls up outside the youth club's back entrance, and Mr Mason, Mrs Mason, and that Winston dude jump out.

"Where's my son?" Mrs Mason yells at Brandon, one of the random distant friends that wanted to help us out here. I'm watching from inside, so they can't see me yet.

"Follow the blood and you'll find him!" Brandon replies. I hear footsteps. I think they're following the trail of fake blood we dropped onto the ground, and they arrive in the main room. Alex is standing there, holding a thin pipe to his wrist, from which the fake blood is coming. It looks pretty real – all those years of watching 'how to make a horror video' paid off for me, I guess. Yeah, I wanted to be a horror movie director a few years ago, so I started looking up that kind of stuff. But I'm off that now. I'm good with being lazy.

Mrs Mason screams, and I take this opportunity to make an entrance. "Hello, sir! Hello, ma'am!" I say, running in.

"Get a doctor!" She yells.

"We called a doctor, but he fainted when he saw all that blood! He's lying there, look!" I say, pointing to a pretending to have fainted Skyler, who is lying on the pool table, and wearing a stethoscope around his neck.

"Wait, you?" Mr Mason yells.

"Yeah, me." I say. What's he getting at now?

"You kidnapped Alex from the party!" He says.

"Yes, I did. But I did it to help him! I didn't know he'd cut his wrist!" I say. "So I phoned you, to help him."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Alex says. At that point, the fake blood flies out, and hits the wall. "I'm going!" That's also part of our act.

"No! Don't go anywhere, don't go anywhere!" Mrs Mason yells.

"Don't go anywhere!" I echo. "We know your dad's an idiot, but at least listen to your mom!"

"No! I love Sonny!" While Alex rambles, I sneak behind the wall, where Sonny is sitting. She's holding the bucket of fake blood, and controlling its flow using a bike pump we hooked up to the bucket.

"Sonny, you do know that there's not that much blood in the body?" I whisper.

"But, there is in the bucket!" She smiles innocently, and I move back to the main scene before anyone notices I vanished for a moment. Alex is still rambling, and the blood is still flying.

"I can't live without Sonny!" He says.

"If you're gonna bleed that much, you won't even be able to live with her!" I yell. As before, this is part of the drama too. "I told you that I'd get Sonny married to you!"

"I won't get married without dad's blessings!" Alex says. More blood flies, and we're all trying to contain laughter at this point, and trying not to blow the whole thing. Even Skyler, who is acting as if he's passed out, is trying hard not to laugh.

"Listen to me." Mrs Mason says to her husband.

"I've had enough of listening to you!" He yells.

"In all of this, you're gonna lose your son!" I yell. I'm keeping the laughter pretty controlled – I can act.

"Ooh, blood! Who killed whom?" Daniel asks, running in. He's dressed as a reporter, and with him is Gary (another random friend who volunteered to help us), who is holding a huge, professional-looking TV camera.

"Who are you?" I ask him. All of this was totally planned. Everyone knew when to come in, when to say what, and what to do if anything failed.

"I am Zayne Zedgewick, the best reporter from Current news channel!" Daniel replies, grinning.

"Oh no! Not a reporter!" Mr Mason yells, holding a handkerchief to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	23. These Actors Are Kidnappers: Part 2

**Hey guys. I'm currently sat in my room, acting angry and being dramatic. My annoying family are coming over, and I'm thinking of plans to disrespect them and make a mockery of this dinner. Yeah, I'm such a rebel ;) So, enjoy the chapter while I do so!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 23 – These Actors Are Kidnappers (Part 2)**

**Chad's POV**

"Get them out of here!" Mr Mason says. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sonny giggle in the corner that she's hiding in.

"Don't worry, Sir! I won't let a decent man like you be defamed!" I fakely reassure him, and turn to Daniel. "Do you know how great he is?" I ask him.

"No." Daniel replies.

"If he doesn't know, then it's okay. Let it go." Mr Mason says. Now, this part will be very fun.

"How could I just let it go? We can't see Lucas Mason be defamed!" I say mockingly.

"Oh, so _he's _Lucas Mason!" Daniel says, acting as if a wave of realisation just hit him. He then looks at Alex. "Who's he, then?"

"At least leave him, please!" Mr Mason says to me.

"Don't worry, Sir! I won't tell anyone that your only son, Alex, cut his wrist!" I say.

"Really? His son cut his wrist? But why?" Daniel asks curiously. Well, his role is that of a reporter, so he's got to sound curious to stay in character. I gave all these idiots a brief acting tutorial just before all of this began.

"At least leave that!" Mr Mason whines. As if!

"Don't worry, Sir! I know what this reporter wants to get out of me! That Alex loves an average girl and you disapprove of their relationship! But I won't say a word about it!" I say.

"Harping on 'don't worry, don't worry', you just told them everything!" He yells, sounding really pissed. I pull a fake shocked face.

"And now this tape is gonna be telecast on all the news channels!" Daniel says. "Breaking news! Lucas Mason, the enemy of love!"

"No, no, noooo!" I yell, sounding somewhat like a psycho.

"Sir, stop him!" Winston says to Mr Mason. Hey, I forgot he was even there. "If this tape is aired, you'll lose the elections!"

"Give me the tape!" Mr Mason yells at Daniel.

"No!" Daniel says.

"Don't worry, Sir! I won't let you lose the elections!" I say to him. Then I turn to Daniel. "Hey, you! Come with me!" I yell, and we leave the room, and return a few seconds later. "Congrats, Sir! He's ready to give us the tape!" I say to Mr Mason.

"Very good, very good, very good. Thank you very much, now give me the tape and don't waste my time!" He says.

"But he has one teeny, tiny condition." I say.

"And what's that?" Mr Mason asks.

"That Alex and Sonny should get married, and have a massive wedding!" I say. As much as that would literally _murder _me, I want to see her happy. "And that you should announce it on national television, on every news channel there is!"

"No, never! If that happens, I'll lose my place in the high-class society!" He yells.

"And if it doesn't happen, you'll lose the respect of the people!" I say. "Now you tell us, what do you want to save: the public's respect, or your high stature?"

"The public's respect, sir!" Winston says. "If you lose your high-class stature, it doesn't matter! But when the public stop respecting you, you're in trouble!" Good advice, annoying sidekick.

"Enough! Fine, I agree." Mr Mason says. "But just don't telecast the tape!"

"Don't worry, Sir!" I say, mocking my own (overly repeated) line.

"Don't worry _again_?" He yells.

"They won't telecast this tape. If anything, the wedding video will be aired!" I say. "Congrats."

* * *

><p>Everyone has left, apart from me. Alex and Sonny are talking to James, Skyler, and Daniel in the other room, while I'm sitting on the pool table again. I'm just not happy with all of this – but it was worth it to see the smile on Sonny's face afterwards. I can't get that out of my head. It's probably just going to stay there forever.<p>

"Chad? Are you okay?" I look up, to see Sonny standing in front of me. She looks concerned.

"I'm fine." I reply simply. I don't want to talk to anyone. Even if that person is Sonny.

"No, you're not. I'm not blind. I know something's wrong." She says. Yeah, you are pretty blind here. You can see something's wrong, you just can't see _what_. Why is all of this so damn hard?

"It's nothing, really." I lie. She suddenly hugs me, which is weird, because I have no idea what's going on. Just call me Mr Confused-dot-com.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me." Sonny says. Yeah, I don't want to tell you that I love you more than anything, and you're murdering me right now. But I'm good, thanks. (Note sarcasm.)

"Not a problem." I say, and she smiles.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now." She says, still smiling her amazing Sonny smile. "I have a great boyfriend, I'm getting married to him soon, and it's all because of my amazing best friend. Chad Dylan Cooper, you are the sweetest, most amazing guy I've ever met!" Gee, that sure makes me feel better! Not.

"Sonny, I –" I start to say, but she…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I'm not going to tell you just yet. Guess in a review to win a shout-out in the next chapter!<strong>


	24. Questions & Attacks

**I know I was pretty evil in the last chapter. Here's something more, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 24 – Questions & Attacks**

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny, I –" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"I know. You want to be modest and say all of this isn't because of you. That's not true." Sonny says.

"Yeah, that's – that's exactly what I was about to say." I sigh. Why can't I just tell her? Why is it so hard?

"Are you sure that's it?" She asks, her face only millimetres from mine. _Kiss her, you idiot! _For once, you're right. As our lips are about to meet, she backs away from me.

"I'm sorry, Chad; this is wrong. We shouldn't be –" Sonny doesn't finish the sentence, but simply runs away, out of the building and into the dark outside. I let myself fall back, lying on the pool table again. Why am I such a loser when it comes to love? This was my best chance to tell her, and I failed again. What's the hell is my problem?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

Alex and I are sitting together, in an empty café, watching the rain fall from the slowly darkening sky outside onto the deserted street, lit only by the orangey light of the streetlamps. All I can think about, though, is Chad. Why is he acting so…_different_? And what's happened to me? Why did I almost kiss him last night? I'm not, like, in love with him or anything, am I?

"So, what do you think of _this_?" Alex asks me, showing me a really pretty diamond necklace and snapping me out of my distraction. There must be at least fifty small diamonds on it. I can't even imagine how expensive it could be…but then again, he's always had a thing for buying me expensive gifts.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp. "How much was it?" I don't want him spending too much on me.

"Forget that. Let's see how it looks on you first – although I already know that it'll look amazing." He says, smiling. He stands up, coming behind me to put the necklace on me. He then hands me a small pocket mirror. The necklace really does look amazing.

"Tell me!" I say.

"Nah." He whispers, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Hey, stop. What if someone sees us?" I ask shyly.

"The café is closed, Sonny; no-one will come." He replies.

"Hey, Sonny!" I hear an all-too-familiar voice say. "Oops, sorry! Is this a bad time?"

"Hey, Chad. No, it's okay!" I say. He's absolutely drenched from the rain, and he's smiling. He looks so…_helpless_. And cute. Wait, did I just think that about Chad? _Yes, yes you did. _Now who are you? _Your conscience. And you know you love Chad, not Alex. _I love Alex. Chad is just a good friend. _You wish Alex would leave so you could be with Chad. _No, I don't.

"Sonny, I got you something." Chad says, grinning. "Hey, you're looking good."

"Thanks. Alex bought me this." I say, looking at the delicate necklace.

"It's worth over five grand." Alex says.

"What?" Chad says. I think I misheard him too.

"Yep. Five grand. I liked it, so I bought it for Sonny." Alex replies. "Anyway, you were saying you got her something too?"

"Yeah. Uh, fresh French fries, from that same place." Chad says to me. I remember that day, when I asked him to slap me and he ever so sweetly refused. So then we stood out in the rain, under a small umbrella, feeding each other hot fries with every dip combination there was imaginable.

"Thanks, Chad!" I say, smiling. He hands me the bag, still grinning.

"French fries?" Alex laughs, like some kind of maniac.

"Alex?" I say. What's come over him?

"Sorry!" He says, through his crazy laughter.

"Alex!" I say, in a kind of warning tone, telling him not to laugh. He shakes his head, and takes my hand.

"Come with me, Sonny." He says, leading me away from Chad, and starting to ramble about his business plans. I turn, and see a very sad looking Chad, heading towards the exit of the café. He turns back, and I give him an apologetic smile. He nods, and leaves. I don't like this. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>I'm walking with Chad's mom, through the town. It's pretty dark, and there's nobody else around.<p>

"I'm really happy for you, darling. But don't forget us, okay?" Mrs Cooper says.

"Of course not! I can't forget you guys, after you let me stay at your house, and after everything Chad did to help me!" I say, and she smiles.

"Oh, if only Chad could find someone like you. He's so…_alone_." She says with a sigh.

"Someone like me?" I say. "Chad is so nice; he deserves someone way better than me." It's true – I've never met someone with that much of a soft side. I'd heard before that he was a terrible troublemaker. But now I know that definitely isn't true. He isn't horrible – he's incredibly sweet!

"He's crazy. Every time I bring up the subject, he goes on about how he wants to do something so big, something everybody will remember him for. He only wants to think about anything else after that happens." She says, laughing a little. "Who knows then that day will come?"

"It will. I'm sure of it." I say, smiling. That's so cute!

"Oh! Just a second, sweetie, I think I left one of my bags over at the grocery store! You wait here; I'll just go get it." Mrs Cooper says, and runs off down the street. I sit on one of the benches, waiting. I suddenly get the feeling I'm being watched…

"Don't scream." A deep voice says from behind me, putting a hand over my mouth. Another guy ties me up with ropes, and they take me to a van. I try to fight them off, but they're just too strong for me.

The van starts moving, and I'm thrown around at the back. They've also tied a cloth around my mouth, so I can't scream for help either…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh…<strong>

**Anyways, I managed to survive the family dinner. So I'm good.**

**Review! :D**


	25. Saving My Sonshine Again: Part 1

**OH MY GOD. The London riots are absolutely mental :O**

**I've been told to stay home by so many people, which means I get laptop time, which means I can write more, which means an update!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 25 – Saving My Sonshine Again (Part 1)**

"Okay, so this is the guest list; make sure everybody gets the correct invitation card." Mr Mason says, handing the list to Winston. Suddenly, his phone rings, so he answers it. "Hello?"

"Preparing for the wedding, huh, Lucas?" A very familiar voice says from the phone. Don Sam. A gunshot goes off in the background, startling Mr Mason. "But, I have the bride." Two gunshots sound, as Mr Mason takes in the shocking news. "And this time, we haven't made any mistakes. We've kidnapped Sonny Munroe." There's a shuffling sound, then another voice.

"Sir? Please – please help me!" Sonny pleads, and the shuffling comes back.

"Heard that? Now send me ten grand quickly, or I'll send the girl's dead body to the wedding altar." Sam growls, and cuts the call.

"This is a huge problem, Winston!" Mr Mason says worriedly to his strange assistant.

"What happened, sir?" Winston asks, confused.

"Don Sam kidnapped Sonny!" Mr Mason replies.

"Sir, that's a really good thing!" He says.

"What's so good about it?" His boss yells. "The wedding is tomorrow, and today we find out that the bride's gotten kidnapped!"

"Sir, the people are emotional! You'll get so many sympathy votes!" Winston replies, finally putting his small knowledge of psychology to work.

"I should tell Alex, though." Mr Mason says, getting his phone and dialling his son's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"I don't give a damn about the money. Sonny's life is in danger!" I yell. Alex just told me that his dad called, saying that some Don Sam dude kidnapped Sonny, and is demanding ten grand as ransom. And that he isn't going to pay them. Idiot.

"It's not that, it's just that –" Alex starts, but I cut him off.

"Forget it. You go arrange for the money, and we'll free Sonny from those kidnappers, then we'll see what happens." I say.

"Look, Chad. Ten thousand dollars is a lot of money." He says.

"It may be. But it's not worth more than Sonny's life!" I yell. I get in the van, and slam the door. I don't care about the money – I have to save Sonny.

* * *

><p>We jump out of the van, and get the massive bags out of the back. All the money is packed up in there, and we're going to free Sonny from these stupid kidnappers. We drag the bags into the building, and try to be as quiet as possible. With me are Skyler, James, Daniel, and the helpful dudes from the whole plan – I think their names are Brett and Jerry, or something like that. I don't know for sure; I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't remember names of random people I'm probably never going to see again.<p>

The place is huge from the inside. It looks like some kind of warehouse, with what looks like a pool of soap in the middle. Why the hell is there soap here? Is it some kind of bubble bath? Ooh, a bubble bath would be nice. Water. Ahh. _Stop getting distracted! You're here to save Sonny! _Oh, yeah. I'm going to do that right now. This place is somewhat scary; I don't know why, but I have the feeling we're being watched. While we're doing a stealthy, secret agent walk in, I accidentally hit something on a wall, causing some kind of strange upwards smoke machine to activate. I quickly flip the switch back, and the smoke stops. That was scary. But I think someone noticed.

A strange looking guy, wearing a black suit, a matching hat, and old fashioned sunglasses appears at the top of the steps we hadn't noticed. Behind him are some more similarly dressed guys, but they're missing the shades.

"Hey, who are you people?" He yells, noticing us. The others echo him.

"Mr Mason sent the ransom money, for us to get Sonny back." I reply cautiously.

"Open the bags!" He demands. Who is he to talk to us like that?

"We don't talk to servants! Let me talk to your boss!" I yell. I know _he_ is the boss, but hey. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do anything without fooling around a little, and making fun of a person or two in the process.

"I'm the boss!" He yells. I'm guessing this guy is Don Sam, in that case. Man, he is _ugly_!

"Hey, don't give me that look! I'm a boss too – I'm the president of awesomeness!" I inform him of my epic title, and he glares at me. I decide to keep mocking this idiot. "We boss peoples have personalities! We've got strength! We're leaders! Right guys?" I turn to my small gang.

"Yeah!" They all agree, which makes Sam angrier. Even his own minions are nodding and agreeing with me.

"What 'yeah'?" Sam yells. "Who gives you your bread and butter?"

"You, sir." The henchmen reply.

"Then tell that to him!" He shouts.

"Yes, sir. Whoever he is, however he is, he's our boss." One of the guys says.

"Hm. Okay. So, give 'em the bags." I say to my team. The henchmen all gather near us, and take the bags, setting them down on a table. "Hey, Mr Boss! Where's Sonny?" I yell. Sam signals to somewhere, and Sonny runs to the railings at the top of the steps.

"Chad!" She says, a sudden flash of happiness in her eyes.

"Hey, Sonny." I say. She comes running down the stairs, and I smile. Come here, Sonny.

She runs straight past me, and out the doors. What?

"CHAD!" Sonny yells, suddenly running back in, chased by some more of the henchmen. Taking me by surprise, she hugs me, as tight as possible. Nice. "I knew it." She says. "I knew you'd come."

"Hey, you have a problem and I'm not there to help? That's not happening." I say, smiling and hugging her back. I am going to tell her _right now_. We step apart. "Anyway, let's get outta here."

"Bye!" We all say, turning to leave.

"Hold up! I am Don Sam. Don't try to act smart with me." Sam says. I hope he hasn't worked out our little game… "Those who mess with me…" He starts, and suddenly screams. He rolls down the steps, yelling.

"That's gotta hurt." I say. He finally lands at the foot of the steps, dusting himself off and standing up.

"Those who mess with me…don't survive." He finishes. He cracks his leg, then his arm, then his wrist, then his neck. Ew. He suddenly puts his hand in his pocket. Okay, if he's getting a gun, I'm gonna be scared. I move to stand in front of Sonny, instinctively trying to stop this guy shooting her. She takes the hint and hides behind me, grabbing my hand tightly. Sam growls, taking a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping it, and licking it. "First, I'm going to check the money." He says. "Count it!" The henchmen scurry towards the bags, opening them. Please don't work out my plan…

They start to count the money quickly, as I look around, biting my nails. I have to admit, I'm somewhat scared. About five minutes later, they're done.

"Sir, the money is all okay." One of them says.

"It's okay?" I ask, shocked that they fell for it.

"Yes!" The guy says.

"Yeah! It's all there." I say, happily. I can't believe they fell for my trick!

"Yes, sir! They're hundred-dollar bills! Crisp and warm; looks like they've come straight from the bank!" The same guy says.

"That's where we got them from! Okay, boss, the money's all there. Now can we go?" I ask.

"Mmh. Is there any mistake?" Sam asks.

"No sir! We counted it all!" The henchman replies.

"Okay, go. You're forgiven." Sam says to us. We run towards the door.

"And you know what the best part is? Every bill looks exactly the same, right down to the note number!" Another henchman says. Oh, no…

"GET THEM!" Sam yells, realising that we've just made copies of the exact same hundred-dollar bill, and put them in the bags. We scatter around the warehouse, hoping they can't catch us. This is gonna be difficult…

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was a lot of typing! Anyway, I'm tired now. So, peace out suckahz! ;)<strong>


	26. Saving My Sonshine Again: Part 2

**I don't know how things are out there, because I'm just stuck at home and not allowed to go out. But that's okay, because I have a whole load of movies recorded on my TV, bottles of chocolate milk, my awesome friendies talking to me on MSN and Facebook, and my epic laptop to keep me company!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 26 – Saving My Sonshine Again (Part 2)**

**Chad's POV**

As we run to save ourselves from the gang of guys in suits and hats, I can't help but laugh a little. It's somewhat funny, how they've got nothing better to do than chase us around their warehouse/hideout place. I suddenly hear a loud gunshot from somewhere behind me, and look around. Sonny is still running away – good; she's okay. I make a beeline for the exit, but the henchmen are guarding it. There's only one thing I can do now – FIGHT!

We all get together again, and run. "You okay?" I ask Sonny.

"Yeah!" She replies, looking scared. We all keep running, in fear of getting shot by the weird dudes. I'm too awesome to be shot!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, some guy pops up in front of us, and fires a gun. "DUCK!" I yell. We do so, and avoid the bullet. Woah, that was close! I grab Sonny's hand, and lead her in the opposite direction to get away from the army of henchmen.

Somehow, they catch on to our little plan and come at us from the other side, pointing their guns towards us all. We're surrounded. Sonny screams, as we almost fall in our frenzy to stop and not crash into them. I spot another open space to escape from, so I run towards it. Everyone follows, and the open space isn't so open anymore. I hear the gunshots again, and we duck behind a huge metal tank-like thing.

"Go that way!" I say, and Sonny obeys. She runs off, back to where we started, as I distract the henchmen. They come at me with sticks and guns. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper – they can't catch me that easily! I punch, kick, and dodge my way out of there, and start running again. That was fun. As I'm about to attack the last guy, someone yells.

"Stop, or I'll shoot her!" Sam yells, grabbing Sonny's arm and holding a gun to her head. He did _not _just threaten to kill Sonny. What to do, what to do? I panic slightly, and raise my hands in surrender. I don't want to risk Sonny's life. But then I notice that switch I hit by accident when we got here. Sam is standing right over the smoke machine – perfect. I hit the switch again, and the upwards smoke bursts out, taking Sam with it. He's now hovering above us, thanks to that. CDC is one clever dude. I smirk, proud of myself.

Sonny runs away as soon as she's free from the grip of Sam, and crashes into another one of the henchmen. One more comes, almost hitting her with the stick in his hand, but she ducks, and he ends up hitting his colleague, who'd been coming from behind her, instead. Score, Sonny!

"You idiots! Get me down from here!" Sam yells, still somehow floating on the smoke. Everyone completely ignores him, too caught up in our own battles. Another guy approaches me, with a gun. I punch him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. That's right – I can punch. For a final touch, I grab his hat and pull it over his eyes, so he can't see either.

Then I notice the bubbles. Why are there bubbles floating around here? Never mind, I should stop getting distracted. I realise that another dude is running to attack me, followed by another. I punch one in the nose, and kick the other's butt. They fall back, and I laugh. How much weaker could henchmen be?

"GET ME DOWN!" Sam is still yelling, but they all are still ignoring him. Good, he deserves it! More dudes run at me, and I use my epic kickboxing Chadness to scare them all away.

Someone turns off the smoke, and Sam falls to the ground. I kick the switch again, and he goes flying up as before. "YEEEEEEAAAAHHH!" I yell, sounding somewhat mental. I don't give a damn how crazy I seem – Chaddy's winning!

"Someone, please stop this thing!" Sam pleads again, and I laugh. Man, this is getting fun!

Everyone is hitting each other with sticks, so I grab a metal rod, and join in the fun. Suddenly, someone comes up behind me and knocks the rod out of my hand. I turn around, and end up in a strangling contest with a crazy henchman. I manage to push him to the side, and wait – OW! Someone just hit me on the head with that metal rod! I turn around, and Sonny is standing there holding one, looking guilty and apologetic.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Chad! I was trying to hit him, and by accident, I –" She starts to explain, but I cut her off.

"It's okay! Just…be careful!" I say. She nods, looking terrified. I run away from there, and another of the henchmen comes at me from behind, with a rod again. I try to snatch the rod from him, while still running. Suddenly, I get hit by a rod that somehow appears in front of me, and I look to see who did it.

"Sonny?" I say, when I see that it's her standing there.

"I'm really sorry!" She squeaks.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Helping you!" She replies nervously.

"You wanna help me?" She nods, "Okay. Go. Just go sit in that corner, yeah?" I say, pointing to a safe place. It's better to keep her safe in some random corner, than to let her keep running around, risking getting hurt and hitting me. Because I really don't want that to happen again. It might damage my awesome face! I run away again, clutching the rod with both hands, just in case someone comes to attack me again. And exactly that happens. About ten more of the suited minions come at me, all holding sticks. I try to fight them off. I hope this doesn't do anything to ruin my face and make me need plastic surgery or something – that's the worst thing that could ever happen to me!

I get hit on the head _again_, so I turn to see none other than my terrified Sonshine herself. "STOP!" I turn around and yell at everyone that's just about to hit me. They all freeze. "Sonny! Whose side are you on?"

"Yours!" Sonny squeaks nervously.

"No confusion?" I ask. She shakes her head, signalling a 'no'. "Lock that answer?" I ask. She nods. "Okay, gimme that!" Someone throws me a stick. "FIGHT!" I yell, and the fight resumes. I continue to beat the henchmen with the help of the metal rod – it's like a swordfight with sticks. Fun for Chaddy! Yay!

Another guy comes at me, and I kick him where you probably shouldn't. He yells, and I punch him in the face, making him fall back onto the ground with a dull thud. Someone else tries to headbutt me, and I hit him on the head with the metal stick. He falls to the ground and I kick him in the stomach, just to make sure he can't get up and hit me again. I sense another coming up behind me, but he falls down before reaching me. I turn, to see Dad standing there holding a stick.

"Dad?" I say, shocked. Of all the people that could turn up here, it's him? Not that I'm not happy, of course, but… "How did you get here?" I ask.

"I climbed the pipes outside." He replies, grinning.

"Not that! I mean, why did you come into this – this…danger zone?" I rephrase my question.

"You're putting your life at stake for a girl you barely know! And you're my own son; do you think I'll just sit aside and watch?" Dad says.

"Woah, that's some movie dialogue!" I say. He laughs. Our family are slightly fanatic when it comes to movies and stealing dialogues. He repeats it. "Sure, sure! Don't watch! Let's go!" I say, and we raise the sticks again, hitting every enemy in our path. Suddenly, someone comes at me with a stick, and another comes behind, threatening to punch. I duck in between them both, resulting in the guy behind me punching the face of the guy in front, and the guy in front hitting the guy behind with the stick. Wow, that was confusing. I laugh as I escape from them, running right through a mini-fight between two other henchmen. One hits Sam, and he yells.

"YOU FOOL!" I get away from them as soon as I can, landing up near the massive pool of bubble bath. One of the henchmen has landed in there somehow, and Sonny is raising a stick on someone in front of her. The guy in the pool grabs the stick, and Sonny looks scared. Sam comes up behind me, so I do a quick turn and punch him, in his right eye. He trips back, crashing backwards into a random pole that just happened to be there for my convenience.

"Chad! Help!" Sonny screams, catching my attention. Two of the henchmen, standing in the pool, have grabbed onto Sonny's arms with their soapy hands. I grab onto a dangling rope, and swing towards them, kicking them in the face and freeing Sonny from their grip. They both fall into the water, and I swing back, crashing into more henchmen and knocking them to the ground. I land safely on my feet, and catch my breath. Saving the girl I love from a bunch of weirdo kidnapping henchmen is hard work! I notice Sonny, finally smiling. She grabs an electrical wire from somewhere, and throws it into the water. Suddenly, about six henchmen go flying up, in electrical flashes.

We all stop our fights momentarily, to stare up at them in shock, and I feel someone grab my hand. Sonny. Talk about sparks. _Stop acting like a teenage girl and keep fighting! Run, Chad! Run, you idiot! _Fine, I'm running! I start to run, holding onto Sonny's hand tightly. We head towards the stairs, and start to climb up. A henchman comes towards us, running down, so I throw him off the side of the railing. Job done.

"Run!" I say to Sonny, and we keep running to the top of the stairs. We're on a mini-balcony type of thing, which overlooks the whole scene below. There's a…_slide_? It's a slide, leading into the water.

"Chad, look out!" Sonny yells, and I notice henchmen running towards us from both sides. Time for my Superman/Tarzan moment! I pull Sonny into my arms (trying to ignore the sparks) and hold her tightly with one arm. With my free hand, I grab another random rope that's just hanging there, probably waiting for me to swing on. I do exactly that, and we're safely at the other side of the overlooking balcony. Sonny gasps. And I'm…slipping?

I realise that I'm standing on the slide, and slowly slipping. Sonny grabs onto my hands, but doesn't succeed to help me back up, as much as I try to help. I'm about to fall into this pool and get electrocuted! She somehow succeeds in helping me back up, and we land back on the platform, gasping. That was weird.

"Behind you!" Sonny warns me, and I turn to see another guy with a metal rod coming towards us. I pick up another rod that just happened to be lying there, and Sonny jumps out of the way. The guy chases me back to the lower level, followed by Sonny, who has somehow got a stick too. I land up standing next to the smoke machine (which has somehow been turned off again) and the guy is giving me a death glare. Suddenly, I'm flying on the smoke! I look down, to see that Sonny is standing right next to the activating lever. Ohhh, no. I'm scared of heights (not little ones)! But this is pretty high, and I am absolutely terrified. What if I fall and die? Or worse, what if I fall and need plastic surgery? Oh, God, help me!

"What was that for, Sonny?" I yell.

"Sorry, Chad!" She says.

"Turn it off!" I shout, trying to make myself heard over the noise of everybody yelling, hitting, rod-fighting, and screaming.

"Okay!" Sonny says. She tries to turn the switch quickly, and oh no! Somebody help me, this is way too high!

"OFF!" I yell. "TURN IT OFF!" She keeps pulling on the switch, but nothing happens. "Slowly. Do it slooooowly!" I say, and she tries again.

"Oh!" She says, and turns it off quickly. I fall, but land on my feet, which is okay. "Are you okay?" Sonny runs to me, asking.

"Yeah. I'm – I'm good." I say, panting. Man, this is _really _tiring! She quickly hugs me again, and I smile. At least I get something.

"Here they are!" I hear the familiar voice of James, running in. Sonny and I break apart, and I see that he's running in with the cops.

"No-one move!" The police guy yells. Everybody pauses, and the fight stops. Success!

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" Someone asks me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn, and see that it's a police guy, and he's got Sam with him, grabbed by the collar.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You've helped us catch the biggest criminal in the state! Well done!" He says. Well, I'm just that awesome, huh. "By tomorrow, everybody will know who you are!" I smile for the second time after all of this – my dream of being known for something good is finally coming true.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Dad says, appearing from somewhere.

"Thanks, Dad." I say. I'm shocked and confused, but happy at the same time. Everything is happening at once, but everything is fine now. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>That was tiring! Review to make all my hard work pay off! :)<strong>


	27. Is It Too Late To Realise?

**Hey-hey! We're almost at the end here…awhie :( Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 27 – Is It Too Late To Realise?**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm finally getting engaged to Alex. I'm wearing a pretty light blue dress, high heeled silver sandals, and lots of expensive jewellery that Alex gifted me. At the moment, I'm standing in a huge hall, surrounded by people, people, and just more people. I know I should be really happy right now, but for some reason, all I can think about is Chad. He did so much to help me, but he asked for absolutely nothing in return – as he always said, we were friends. No complaints, no demands. But _why_?

"Are you okay, Sonny? You look worried!" One of my friends says.

"Yeah, you should be happy! You're getting engaged to the guy you love; what more could you ask for?" Another says. That gets me thinking. Do I really love Alex? _No, you don't. _But I think I do. _You don't! _I know I do. And that's it.

I suddenly see Chad, walking nervously in. He looks so helpless, so…so…_cute_? I have to talk to him. I don't know why, I just have the strange urge to.

"Hey." I say, running up to him.

"Hi. You look nice." He says simply. Aw…

"Thanks." I reply, smiling. But why is it fake? We stay there in silence for a couple of minutes. It's awkward – I don't know what to say.

"So, uh, congrats." Chad says, finally breaking the silence. He hands me a single red rose. I keep looking at him – why is he smiling? It's a sad sort of smile, somewhat like mine. Why are we both acting like this?

"Sonny! Come here!" I hear Alex call. Chad frowns, and then speaks again.

"I'll be leaving, then." He says.

"Where are you going?" I ask. I'm waiting for something – I don't know what it is, but it's something to do with him. And I'm waiting for it.

"It's – it's something important." He replies dejectedly. I'm sad. I still don't know what I'm waiting for, but I don't want him to leave.

"More important than this?" I ask. He sighs.

"Don't worry about me. You just keep smiling. Goodbye, Sonny." He turns away from me. I have the crazy, burning urge to stop him. To never let him leave. But something stops me… Some strange force keeps me stuck to the place I'm standing. I can't move.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

I've done it. I've said goodbye to Sonny. I don't know what made me do it – I just want her to be happy. I admit, I wish I didn't have to leave. I admit that I wish it was me she was getting engaged to. But it's not, and none of that will ever happen. As much as I love her, she doesn't love me back. I know it. So I'll leave this city forever, and never come back. I don't know where I'll go – but I'll just go somewhere I won't ever have to think of Sonny again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

As I watch Chad leave, I can't help but remember things. The flashbacks appear in my mind, one after the other, as if it's one of those dramatic movie scenes where your whole life flashes before your eyes.

I remember the day I forgave him when I thought he was making fun of me. _At least we're friends now._

The time when he came to visit me in the library. _No complaints, no demands._

The night he promised me he'd save me from Danny, when he climbed up to the balcony and let me cry on his shoulder. _You're in trouble, and I'm not here for you? That's not happening._

When we had to say goodbye, as I was running away with Alex. _Goodbye._

The time I made him act in front of the cops, to save my relationship with Alex. _W-what can I say? How – how much I love Sonny? J-just so much, that – that I can do a-anything for her… Sonny means e-everything to me…everything…_

All of this means only one thing. _Chad loves me._ But it's too late now… I feel myself starting to cry.

"Sonny? What happened?" Alex asks me, coming up beside me and sounding a little worried.

"Nothing." I reply, wiping my tears away in an attempt to look slightly presentable. I need to talk to Chad…

"Are you okay?" Alex asks. I nod. "Listen, the reporters want to talk to you."

"They want to talk to _me_? Why?" I ask. I don't deserve that much attention.

"Well, we told them that Dad and I saved you from Don Sam, and got him arrested. So, they want to hear it from you. Go, tell them." He replies.

"But, what about Chad?" I ask.

"We know Chad was the one that did everything. But you have to tell the reporters what we said, or they'll think we were lying." Alex says.

"Alex, that's wrong. You _were_ lying." I say firmly. Alex and his father don't deserve the credit for something Chad did. "Chad was the one who saved me."

"Now you should stop thinking about Chad, and start thinking about the happiness of this family." He says. "And if you tell them what I told you to, Dad will gain more respect from the people."

"Alex, Chad always helped me. He even made some enemies whilst trying. And now, when he's getting some recognition and credit, we should snatch that away from him too?" I say. It's true – Chad _deserves_ the recognition for everything he's gone to the trouble of doing for me.

"Don't argue with me, Sonny." Alex says angrily. "Anyway, we've talked to Chad about it, and he's okay with it. So what problem do you have?"

"What exactly did he say?" I ask. I have to know, to be sure of my theory that he really does love me.

"He said that it's for the good of your family. And that he'd do anything to make you happy." Alex replies.

"W-why did he say that?" I ask, but this question isn't for Alex. This question is for me. Why did he say that?

"Come on, Sonny. He cares for you." Alex answers, not knowing that I wasn't actually asking him. Suddenly, a crowd of reporters come towards us, led by Mr Mason. The cameras flash on my face, and there's a lot of chatter.

"Tell us about the person that rescued you from Don Sam!" One of the reporters says to me.

"Tell them, Sonny." Alex says. Oh, I will tell them. I smile at the cameras, and start to speak, slightly nervous at first.

"He's a really great guy. He's always supported me. He's my best friend – no complaints, no demands. And his name is Chad Dylan Cooper." Alex and Mr Mason gasp, looking at me in total disbelief.

"But, Sonny, you were gonna say something about me too?" Alex prompts, probably thinking I've forgotten.

"Yeah. He helped this poor guy too. Chad saved him as well!" I continue, smiling for real and feeling a little more confident now.

"Sonny, what are you saying?" Mr Mason asks, shocked. I'm going to keep going.

"Yeah. He saved Alex from him!" I point to Mr Mason. All the reporters snap photos, and scribble furiously on their notepads. "He was keeping him locked up, so he couldn't be with me, because I'm average and they're billionaires!"

"But then, Dad said yes." Alex adds.

"Only for his gain. But now I'm going to say no. Because…I love Chad!" I admit. I love Chad more than anybody. And I've finally realised it. I run for the doors, and Alex chases me. He suddenly grabs my arm, so I stop.

"Sonny, don't leave me! I love you!" He says.

"No, you don't! You like me." I say. "You don't really love me – you just _like_ me. Please, Alex, try to understand." I pull the extremely expensive necklace off, along with the rest of the jewellery, and give it all back to Alex.

"Love, like… I just don't understand!" Alex yells, confused. I know what I have to do now – I just hope it's not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was what we all were waiting for! So, review! :D<strong>


	28. Our Happy Ending

**The final chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I May Just Be Crazy About You<strong>

**Chapter 28 – Our Happy Ending**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, you've gone mad!" Alex says. I smile, and giggle.

"Yes. I've gone mad. I'm madly in love with Chad!" I say. It feels so good to get that out.

"Huh?" Alex says, confused.

"Goodbye, and good luck." I say, giving him one last smile, before running out of the hall to look for Chad. He should be out here somewhere… I suddenly spot his friends, standing outside and looking…_upset_?

"Hey, Sonny." James says, sadly.

"Guys, where's Chad?" I ask them.

"We don't know." Daniel says, frowning.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I ask. They have to know where Chad is!

"You're too late. He's gone." James says. "Where we went, when he'll come back; we don't know."

I gasp. How could Chad just leave like this? I need to find him; I need to stop him. And there's only one way to do that. "See you guys later!" I say to James and Daniel, and run down the street, while throwing off my high heeled shoes. I run barefoot for about ten minutes, and stop. I look around - the place is deserted. Where could Chad be?

"Sonny?" A familiar voice calls from behind me. I turn around, and smile. It's Chad. Without thinking, I run up to him, and hug him tightly. I don't want to let go. I don't stop myself, from crying uncontrollably.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chad asks.

"I…" I can't say anything. I don't know why – I just can't speak.

"I love you too, Sonny." He whispers.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending, happy ending, yay! *dances* I might do a sequel or epilogue or oneshot or something, depending on whether or not I have any ideas for it.<strong>

**Well, you know what to do. Hit that little review button right there, and post your final review to this story!**

**Sarah is out. Peace! ;)**


End file.
